Forbidden Beauty
by Neko Youkai DemonicKitty
Summary: Betrayed by her friends our favorite miko runs to the future with a half complete shikon and a brokenheart and also 3 surprise characters too. Her mother told her the something important that should have been said a long time ago Full summary inside!
1. Prologue

**Forbidden Beauty**

_Hallo everyone welcome my Hiei x Kagome story. _

_Summary: Betrayed by her friends our favorite miko runs to the future with a half a complete shikon and a broken heart and also our favorite fox kit also surprise characters too :p. Her mother told her the something important that should have been said a long time ago on the day she returned. It has been three months since she returned to her time era and life has been difficult. Kagome knows she has to one day return to the feudal era to complete the jewel but not until she can control her powers and defend herself. One day she sees a notice about a little competition at a temple and the winner gets to be trained for free. Little did our favorite miko know that her future is about to get interesting again._

_Me: Hello Everyone I want to introduce someone who will be in many of my stories. Please welcome my friend Kallasea_

_Kallasea: Why do I have to be here I'm not even in this story I'm in like 4 of your other ones but not this one Kagome is the main character of this fic._

_Me: Aw but I wanted to introduce you because your one of my favorite creations_

_Fuyuki: Hey! What about me DemonicKitty?_

_Me: You're my second favorite since I just made you a week ago._

_Fuyuki:*pouts and grumbles* Mean authoress... die in lava... second favorite._

_Me:*sweat-drops anime style* Uh I think she's planing my death._

_Hiei: Hn I wouldn't be surprised if she did._

_Kagome: Hiei that's not very nice!_

_Hiei:*glares* When have I ever been nice?_

_Kagome: Oh you too are nice at least when were alone or it's just us with Yukina._

_Yukina: Huh? Oh hello Kagome I thought I heard familiar ranting haha._

_Kagome: Yukina! Hello._

_Me: Alright Kurama would you please do the disclaimer?_

_Kurama: Alright. DemonicKitty does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha if she did Hiei and Kagome would have hooked up a looooong time ago instead of a fanfiction and she would have probably made Kuronue come back in someway shape or form. Also she would have added her favorite character and (A/n Made up friend by the way because it my character hehe please I'm not crazy just lonely XD jk)friend Kallasea._

_~Prologue~_

_(It's gonna be in third person omniscient for the prologue but it'll probably be in Kagome's P.o.V. After this unless I want to let you guys know what others are thinking so first person omniscient if that makes any sense XD)_

Kagome's day had gone from great to very, very bad in a matter of hours. She had woken up feeling happy like normal even though she had seen Inuyasha with Kikyo last night doing the dirty on the forest floor. She shuddered as she remembered it, _'God I hope to never see that again that was just... just **disgusting**! I will never understand how he can stand her, I mean she gotta smell disgusting probably like grave dirt and death ewww. Well let's get breakfast started.' _she thought as she got up. She noticed Inu-baka hadn't returned from his romp with Kikyho, _'*snicker* Kikyho wow that's funny maybe I should just call her that every time I see that ugly bitch. Whoa I did not just think that wow what is wrong with me today? First I don't give a damn that Inuyasha is fucking Kikyho on the forest floor and now I just called Kikyho a bitch. Oh well, time to wake up everyone since breakfast is done.'_ She thought and went one by one and woke them up. Last she woke up Shippou, (A/N:Is that how you spell it or is it just with one p well I like either one so I guess it doesn't matter) "Common honey breakfast is ready." She gently shook him awake.

"Huh? What is it okaa-san?" Shippou said half asleep.

"Breakfast is ready so come and get it while it's hot." Kagome said and went and got her breakfast leaving Inuyasha's next to the fire. Speak well think of the devil, Inu-baka had just came into the clear and the bitch Kikyho was following him. (A/N Personally I don't really hate Kikyo but I don't love her either plus it's fun to mess around and call her names.) "Hey Inu- Oh it's you Kikyho." Kagome said with a dead pan face. Inuyasha glared at her while the others looked at her kind of shocked but very amused and a very pissed off Kikyo glared a death glare at her.

"Wench don't call my mate that!" Inuyasha said.

The others gasped and Kikyo smirked an 'I win' smirk while Kagome looked like she didn't care,

"Oh your mate? You mated that dead ho? Wow I thought you were better then that Inu but I guess I was wrong huh?" She said and she really didn't feel very sad like she thought she would be. She actually felt kind of relieved like she didn't want to be chosen, _'Weird oh well I don't care and ewww I never thought he was a necrophilia, god.'_ Everyone looked shocked because they thought she would be heartbroken but nope she looked like she didn't care at all, "We have a word in my time to call what you do when you have sex with a dead corpse it's called Necrophilia and it's disgusting that you would sleep with dead woman." She said truly disgusted.

"What the fuck is your problem Bitch!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"OSUWARI! Really Inuyasha don't swear in front of Shippou you baaaaakaaa!" Kagome scolded him.

"Don't talk to Inuyasha that way you fucking bitch!" Kikyo now dubbed 'Kikyho' said deciding to step in which was a veeeery wrong move at the time.

"KIKYHO! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ZOMBIE WHORE!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs making the birds in a five mile radius fly away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, "DON'T TALK TO MY MATE THAT WAY!"

"Both of you shut up!" Sango yelled making them all shut up instantly, "Now what do you want Kiky*cough*ho*cough*?" Kagome understood and snickered.

"Kikyo will be joining the group." Inuyasha said and the others, except Kagome yelled, "NANI?"

"Yes I will be join your group since I am now Inu-baby's mate." Kikyho said, 'Haha my incarnate now you will be living in hell on Earth hahahaha' Kikyho thought because she truly believed Kagome would suffer because she was in the group, plus she planned on stealing 'her' soul back.

"Alright fine but I want you Kikyho, and Inu-baka at least ten feet ahead of us so we don't have to see you ugly ass up close." Kagome said and again earned a shocked gasp from everyone while Kikyho was very pissed off with Inuyasha.

"_Fine!_" Kikyo hissed.

And so 2 hours later there was a very tense, and I mean so tense you could cut it with a knife tense, air in the group. Suddenly Kagome sensed ten jewel shards coming their way and it was funny cause Kikyho didn't sense them.

"10 jewel shards are coming our way!" Kagome said suddenly, startling everyone.

"Alright battle positions!" Sango called out and everyone got their weapons out and into battle positions.

What came out was an angry dragon demon, "Give mee the jewel humans and half-breed scum!" The dragon hissed out.

"No way stupid dragon!" Inu-baka yelled at it making it even more pissed off. It breathed fire and everyone jumped out of the way in time except for Kagome. Inuyasha yelled, "No! Kagome!" as she got hit but strangely she didn't get burned. Everyone rushed over to her to find she was perfectly fine.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled.

After they finished off the dragon. (A/N Sorry couldn't think of a good battle scene right now so just imagine a great battle Gomen again) "Ok what the hell happened? You should be burnt to a crisp right now!" Inuyasha said.

"I don't know Inuyasha. I've been feeling weird all day." Kagome answered really creeped out. Then suddenly Kagome was on the ground withering in pain and she let out a scream.

"Lady Kagome!" "Kagome-Chan!" "Okaa-san!" "Kagome!" was heard. The pain lasted for about five long torturous minutes. When she got up she noticed all her senses were sharper and better then they should be and she saw everyone staring at her in shock,

"K-Kagome you're a demon?" Inuyasha hollered.

"What?" Kagome asked bewildered.

"It is true Lady Kagome you're a demon? Did you not know truly?" Miroku asked and almost gasped when he felt her aura. It had ice, fire, her miko powers all mixed together and almost seemed as if they were in harmony.

Sango went to go to her friend when Miroku blocked her, "Miroku What the hell are you doing?" Sango almost yelled at him.

"Because she is a Forbidden child." He told her and everyone gasped except Kagome she looked confused, "Huh what is that?"

"A forbidden child is a demon who has opposite elements like wind and earth, lightning and water, fire and ice, and lastly any demon that has miko or monk powers and isn't half-human." Sango told her.

Kagome gasped, "But how am I one for all my life I've been a human or at least I thought I was human but I guess this proves that I'm not."

"I'm sorry Lady Kagome but we have to kill you." Miroku said with cold hard eyes.

"NANI?" Came out of Shippou, Kagome, and Sango's mouth.

"No we don't she's our friend Roku, she's still the same person!" Sango argued.

"Yea Okaa-san is still the same! You can't kill her just because of what she is!"

"Keh seem like we'll have to kill you too you little runt!" Inuyasha said and attacked but was attacked by Kilala.

"Thanks Kilala," Kagome thanked the demon neko. Sango pushed past Miroku, grabbed Kagome and Shippou, got on Kilala and rode away.

"Damn it! They fucking got away!" Inuyasha yelled while Miroku felt kind of hurt that Sango would side with a Forbidden.

"Come on we have to go after them and kill that forbidden bitch she's tainting my soul!" Kikyho said. Inu-baka nodded, put her on his back, grabbed Miroku, and ran in the direction that Kilala went.

"Sango-chan! Where are we going?" Kagome asked over the wind as Kilala was going really fast because she sensed the danger that was going to kill part of her clan or pack, for lack of better words, and was hurrying as fast as she could to the well.

"Kagome we're going to your time because we both don't want to die and I'm sure you and Shippou don't either." Sango said.

Kagome nodded, "Hai I know the secret of how to take you threw the well you have to be holding my hand or have some kind of connection with me like that bastard Inutrasha does." Kagome said using Kouga's nick name for Inu-baka, "When we get there I will break the bead of subjugation thus separating Inutrasha's connection with me so he can't pass through the well and I know no one else can ever enter the well and get to my time period."

"Good cause I would have been really worried if you didn't." Sango said trying to lighten the mood.

The got to the well in 15 minutes and she had just finished making the beads break and appear right in her hand. Inuyasha appeared five minutes later to see them about to jump in, "Hold it!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome spun around, "Oh it you, Inutrasha and your bitch, Kikyho. And you know what I'll be taking MY soul back." when Kagome said that Kikyho burst into flames and died giving Kagome back her soul.

"No Kikyo! You fucking BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome mearly said, "Good-bye Inutrasha Mirobaka." and jumped into the well holding Sango's hand while she held Kilala and Kagome held Shippou. They arrived in the future after a few minutes of floating in the blue time portal. "Come Sango and meet my mother." After they went inside and told Kagome's mom, Aki (A/N Don't know her name so I named her XD) what had happened and she had something very interesting to tell Kagome.

Me: Well here you go an interesting prologue explaining what happened I know it probably isn't that good.

Kagome: No I think it's great!

Me:*sniffles* Really 'Gome?

Kagome: Yup!

Sango: I do too but why'd I have to leave Miroku?

Me: Cause he was going by the rules and was gonna kill 'Gome and so you decided to leave him because he was going to kill you sister-like friend without so much as a tear. Kind of heartless so you decide to leave him no matter how much it hurt

Hiei: Hn I would have just killed you all and be done with it.

Me:*purrs* Even Kagome your mate?

Hiei:*gets a very VERY light blush and hurries out of there.*

Me: Yukina would you please?

Yukina: Hai DemonicKitty.*asks sweetly* Please read the next one. Review too and comment oh and I hope you all enjoyed this prologue and wish to read more!


	2. Entering the Competition and New Journey

**Forbidden Beauty**

_ Summary: __Betrayed by her friends our favorite miko runs to the future with a half a complete shikon and a broken heart and also our favorite fox kit also surprise characters too :p. Her mother told her the something important that should have been said a long time ago on the day she returned. __It has been three month since she returned to her time era and life has been difficult. Kagome knows she has to one day return to the feudal era to complete the jewel but not until she can control her powers and defend herself. One day she sees a notice about a little competition at a temple and the winner gets to be trained for free. Little did our favorite miko know that her future is about to get interesting._

_Me: Hello people and welcome to Forbidden Beauty_

_Kagome:Hey DemonicKitty! Whatcha doin?_

_Me: Oh nothin just working on Forbidden Beauty. You?_

_Kagome: Oh just wandering around. Hmmm do you want so cookies?_

_Me:*Gets star eyes* Your peanut butter cookies?_

_Kagome:*nods* Yup and I'll bring them directly to you so those two don't steal any_

_Me: YAY! You're the best Kaggy. I promise never to ever threaten you with anything unless it's about cookies*laughs*_

_Kagome: Ok DemonicKitty I'll get onto that now*leaves*_

_Bankotsu:*Comes in* Hello DemonicKitty! How's it going?_

_Me: Oh hello Bankotsu. I'm good you?_

_Bankotsu: I'm doing fine. I heard Kagome is making you some cookies. Can you share some with me?_

_Me: Sure since you never steal them *Smiling brightly*_

_Bankotsu: Thanks._

_Me: Your welcome. Oh and Bankotsu can you do the disclaimer?_

_Bankotsu: Sure since you're sharing the cookies with me. DemonicKitty does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha if she did Kagome-Chan would have been with Hiei a long time ago and the animes would be rated R or sumthin like that. There you go._

_Me: Thanks Bankotsu you're the best *continues writing*_

_Bankotsu: Your welcome. Enjoy the story *Smiles*_

_-Kagome's thoughts-_

_|Inner beasts or blood beasts|_

_Genkai's thoughts_

_^Hiei's thoughts^_

_**/Youko's thoughts/**_

_:Kurama's thoughts:_

_[Shizuru's thoughts]_

_\Sango's thoughts\_

_{Shippou's thoughts}_

_you'll hear this next one quite a lot _

_+Midoriko's thought/Talking to Kagome+_

_**Telepathy talking**_

_/Song lyrics if I use any/_

"_**Singing if anyone does"**_

_whew that's quite a list ne?_

_**-Flashbacks-**_

_Chapter 1: Entering the Competition and a New Journey_

_-Flashback: __"Kagome you're not my real daughter." Aki said. _

"_What? What do you mean mom?" Kagome asked with confusion and a sad face. _

"_Kagome I found you a few feet in the forest behind the shrine one day when I heard a baby's wail. You were there when I went and looked and you looked normal except for your eyes one was blue and the other was a deep red. You also had claws and fangs. But when I picked you up you changed. You were as you looked before this happened." Aki said and Kagome's eye's widened. _

"_So you're saying Kagome isn't your real daughter?" Sango asked. _

"_Yes." Aki answered. _

"_Then Kagome that means you're mother is probably on Koormi (Sp?) Island, Island of the Ice Maidens. They had created their island a long time ago so demons couldn't get to them and kill them since they were going extinct because of their very valuable tear gems. I bet you can make tear gems as well, Kagome since you are half Ice Maiden." Sango said using the knowledge that was taught to her. _

_Kagome looked even more shocked if that was possible, "So my mother abandoned me?" Kagome said with a frown. _

"_I'm sure she didn't. It's usually the elders that make the mothers of children that are like you give them up and toss them off of Koormi to the land below to die and since probably no mother would do that they make another Ice Maiden do it." Sango told her with a soft look. _

_Finally Shippou said something, "Okaa-san what will happen now?" he asked. _

"_Well I'll need to leave the shrine for a while. The memories are just too much right now. So I'll leave and come back when I'm ready to face Inutrasha and Miro-baka. I'm going to find someone who can train me to fight and I'm going to attempt to try to control my powers and get a handle on them. Sango-chan I ask that you stay here and protect my mother just in case Inutrasha finds a way through the well." Kagome said. _

"_Can do Kagome but all I ask in return is you return safely." Sango said. _

"_Okaa-san are you leaving me behind?" Shippou said with teary eyes and worry on his face. _

_ "You have to stay Shippou. Here think of it like this a new adventure you can take on your own. Get to know my mother and you can explore the forest behind the shrine." Kagome said and picked Shippou up from off the table he was sitting on in Kagome's kitchen. _

_ "Oh Kagome I want you to come home safely as well. Here I've been saving this for the day when you'd move out but you can have it now after all today is your 18__th__ birthday." Aki said handing Kagome a gold credit card. _

_Kagome gasped, "Oh I can't believe I forgot my own birthday!" Kagome said making Sango laugh. Kagome took the credit card, "Thanks Okaa-san. I'll go pack and I'll leave by noon tomorrow but I promise I will come back. After all I can't just leave my duty unfinished." Kagome said and she took Shippou with her upstairs leaving Sango, Kilala, and Aki alone in the kitchen. _

"_Well Sango-san would you like something to eat?" Aki asked. _

"_Sure." Sango said._

_ (Upstairs in Kagome's room) "Oh Shippou can you get my charm bracelet please? It's on my dresser." Kagome asked Shippou. _

_ "Sure Okaa-san." Shippou said and grabbed the silver chain bracelet that had many charms on it and put in the duffel bag that was on Kagome's bed as she was in her closet getting on the clothes that weren't pink or girly which was half or her closet._

_ (Time skip 11:30 tomorrow) "Bye onee-chan! I'll miss you!" Souta said, his voice muffled by his shirt. _

"_Bye Souta I'll miss you too. Bye Okaa-san, and Sango. You too Kilala! Bye Shippou I'll miss you!" Kagome said as she waved and left. She had gone to the train station and left Tokyo for good until she could defend herself. (A/N Where the hell does Yusuke live anyway? oh well I'll just say Kyoto which is a looooong ways away from Tokyo. I found out thanks to Google maps XD) __**End of flashback-**_

Now three months later Kagome was living in an apartment in Kyoto. It took her two hours and a half to get there from Tokyo on the bullet train. She had also had gotten a new name, Fuyuko Kiyomi.

(A/N I wanted to use Fuyuki, means snowy winter, but that's one of my own characters' names so I gave her Fuyuko, means child of winter. Kiyomi means pure beauty. So I guess that you could say her name in English is Pure Beauty Child of Winter XD) She had decided on that name to resemble her purity and how her heart is now frozen in ice because of the betrayal. She was walking around town when a flier caught her attention. It said:_ Attention. On April 13__th__ There will be a contest of strength at Genkai's temple and the winner will get training by master Genkai. Her temple is a few miles out of the city so come and compete._

It had a map to the temple on it, -Perfect. If this is good training I'll be able to defend myself _if_ this Genkai is a good trainer. Hmph.- Kagome thought taking the flier, -It's in two days. I sure hope I'll be able to defend myself against those traitors after I go through this training.- She folded it up and put it in her leather jacket pocket.

She was wearing a dark red shirt that had a black dragon coiling around and over her shoulder with it's head resting on her breasts, she had a black leather jacket that went an inch past her breasts and didn't zip up. She had on dark blue skinny jeans and black high-heeled combat boots. Her hair had sky blue streaks in it and a blue shine when the light hit her just right on her raven colored hair. She had created a ring to hide her demonic features except for her eyes. No one really noticed her eyes unless they looked at them very closely and when they did most assumed it was just a contact to change her eye color. To hide her aura and make it feel human just in case demons she came across that were hiding didn't know she was a demon and a forbidden child at that, she had a special barrier around her. She decided to head to the park to watch the birds and what not. When she got their she felt a demon in one of the trees. It felt like a fire demon.

(A/N like we don't know who it is *snickers*) As she concentrated more on the aura she thought she felt ice in there as well but thought it was just her imagination and walked on not noticing the pair of red eyes in the tree that had watched her when she had stopped next to the tree.

When she got home she went to the third floor and unlocked the door to her apartment. As soon as she closed the door she got ponced on by her two cats, Echo and Sliver. "Hey guys did you miss me?" Kagome said and chuckle while petting their heads. Her cat Silver was actually silver but he also has black stripes. He has red eyes as well cause both he and Echo are youkai cats. Echo looks like Kilala except where Kilala has yellowish white fur, Echo has black and where Kilala has black, Echo has Silver. Echo also has wings while Silver doesn't. Silver is a fire neko like Kilala. Echo is a heaven neko hence the wings. Their auras and Echo's wings are hidden by their collars making them seem like normal cats. Kagome had made them after she learned it from some old scrolls that Kaede had given her 4 months ago. Kagome got up and went over towards her leather couch. "Hm I wonder whats on TV." She murmured and turned the TV on.

On the TV the news was playing, _"There was a fire today at Kyoto station luckily no one was injured but the police can't figure out what caused it. What caused this mysterious fire to suddenly appear? Was it just some teens messing around or was it terrorists? Tune in-" _was all the reporter said before Kagome turned it off knowing full well that it was just another demon. She sighed and got up, "So you guys hungry?" she asked her cats and then got their dinner ready. It was 6 pm when her doorbell rang.

(A/N Yup they have doorbell on apartments lol) She opened her door and there was a package at her feet. She picked it up and closed her door with a foot as she walked towards the kitchen table she heard a meow come from the box. She stared at then Kagome just put it on the floor and opened it. In the box was a neko and a note.

It said _'Please take care of my shadow neko. I know you're a miko but don't worry I won't tell anyone it's not like I can anyway. Her name is Shadow funny huh? But I would be really happy if you take care of her for me. I have to go far away and I can't take her with me. Don't worry she'll get along with your other youkai nekos. She's all I have so don't mistreat her. I hope I can come back for her someday. Till then ja ne!'_ it didn't have a name signed or anything. Kagome looked at the all black neko, "So I have to take care of you then? Oh well I don't mind since you're so cute. Come meet your new family Shadow." Kagome said to Shadow. Shadow mewed and followed Kagome to meet Silver and Echo.

(Time skip 2 days later:) Kagome paid the taxi driver and walked up the many steps that the temple had. When she got to the top she noticed a lot of other people had come. -Guess Genkai is famous or something- Kagome thought. A old pink haired woman appeared, "Alright everyone who came your first test is to pick out a piece of paper from this bucket. If you're lucky your paper will be red but for those who aren't you can get off my property immediately." The woman Kagome guessed to be Genkai said. Everyone got in line to get their little piece of paper.

When it was Kagome's turn she picked out the paper and whispered to Genkai, "Heh luck has nothing to do with this it's enchanted paper to turn red as soon as someone with what your looking for touches it." Genkai's eyes widened and Kagome turned away and let another person get their paper. Genkai noticed the way her aura was covered up, (That girl is strange, oh well I wonder how she knew?) she thought. Kagome looked around and noticed she was the only female there, -Wow I'm the only female. Guess no female appreciates fighting.- Kagome thought sneering.

"Alright as I said all of those who got red paper come with me to the next test. As for those of you who got white get out of here." Genkai said and turned around only to be stopped by three very huge muscled men.

"Hey lady we're the strongest here so it let us in!" One Kagome guessed to be the leader said clearly mad that he got white not red.

"No you got white so I can't allow you to go in now get the hell off my property!" She said rudely.

Kagome saw one of them going to hit her and she stepped in blocking it using one of Sango's moves, "Hey now that's not nice. Attacking a warrior with their back turned is not honorable. Now I suggest you do what sensei says or else I might be able to control myself." Kagome said sweetly but had a very scary death glare on her face that made many men gulp and sweat in fear except for the leader.

"Now listen here baka onna she has to let us in! It doesn't matter we got the white paper we're the strongest outta all of you. A mere woman can't hurt us!" He boasted boldly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." was all she said before unleashing a few of Sango's moves on him with her demonic strength. He fell unconscious with a lot of bruises on his body.

"Ahhh let's get outta here!" Many of the men said even some that ha the red pieces of paper until only 19 men were left. Kagome turned around to see a very shocked Genkai before she shook herself and motioned for everyone to follow her. When Kagome saw what there next test was she instantly knew the machines were very different and she was right when a wimpy kid scored 206 on the punching game while a really muscular man got 106 he didn't do well on the others either. Kagome first decided to try out the karaoke first. -Hmm ah! Here's a song I want to sing.- Kagome thought and grabbed the microphone as the music started. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her after she had sung the first few lyrics,

"_**Pain, without love,**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain the nothing at all.**_

_**Your sick of feeling numb,**_

_**Your not the only one,**_

_**I'll take you by the hand,**_

_**And I'll show you a world that you can understand."**_ Kagome sung thinking about how the one she had loved betrayed her and tried to kill her just because of what she was and what Kikyho had said,

"_**This life is filled with hurt,**_

_**When happiness doesn't work,**_

_**Trust me and take my hand,**_

_**When the lights go out you will understand.**_

_**Pain, without love,  
>Pain, I can't get enough,<br>Pain, I like it rough,  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.<strong>_

_**Pain, without love,  
>Pain, I can't get enough,<br>Pain, I like it rough,  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all ."<strong>_ Kagome had hate and hurt in her eyes though none noticed awed by her beautiful voice instead well except for Genkai that is. Oh yes she was impressed by Kagome's voice but she could clearly see that hate, pain, and sadness in her eyes.

_**Anger an Agony,**_

_**Are better than misery,**_

_**Trust me, I've got a plan,**_

_**When the lights go off, you will understand.**_

_**Pain, without love,  
>Pain, I can't get enough,<br>Pain, I like it rough,  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.<strong>_

_**Pain, without love,  
>Pain, I can't get enough,<br>Pain, I like it rough,  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all."<strong>_ Kagome was also dancing to the beat kind of enjoying the song and knew this song suited her at the moment,

_**I know, I know that you're wounded,**_

_**You know, you know that I'm here to save you,**_

_**You know, you know I'm always here for you,**_

_**I know, I know that you'll thank me later.**_

_**Pain, without love,  
>Pain, can't get enough,<br>Pain, I like it rough,  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.<strong>_

_**Pain, without love,  
>Pain, I can't get enough,<br>Pain, I like it rough,  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.<strong>_

_**Pain, without love,  
>Pain, I can't get enough,<br>Pain, I like it rough,  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all,<br>Rather feel pain than nothing at all,  
>Rather feel pain."<strong>_ Kagome finished. Genkai and the others were very shocked when Kagome got a 450. Kagome got down from the karaoke stage and headed over to the punching machine. On that she got a 368 shocking Genkai again and on the last one she scored perfectly. At the end all of those that had 250 or more on two of the 'games' passed which was only 6 excluding Kagome. All the others were disappointed but left quietly actually fearing what Kagome would do if they made a fuss. Genkai brought everyone outback, "Now I want you to spend a night in this forest and meet me by the big tree in the middle of the forest in a clearing. It is the biggest tree of this forest so it shouldn't be all that hard to find and those who don't come before 5 minutes after noon will be disqualified. Now any questions?" Genkai said as if teaching them something important.

"Hai Genkai what will we do about food or shelter?" Kagome asked coldly.

"You will have to live off the land that is this test to see if you can survive the night to meet me at the big tree!" Genkai said making the wimpy kid from earlier say, "No way I can't do this that forest feels way to evil I'm outta here bye!" and he left in a rush, now only 5 excluding Kagome were left.

Everyone set out that and that night Kagome found her self near a stream and a hot springs nearby, -Ah this is the perfect spot and it isn't that far away from the tree in that clearing. Now all I need is a bow and arrows and I'm perfectly happy since I already got my knife on me.- Kagome thought as she made a fishing pole from a thin but strong stick, a string, and a wooden hook.

Genkai was in the clearing with the Reikai Tentai, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei.

"Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke I want you to check on our guests." Was all Genkai said and they all nodded and left. Yusuke took 2 but Kurama took 3, and Hiei took 1 because he recognized her from the park. ^hn what is that onna doing here?^ He thought as he watched her, ^Wow she has some good survival skills. Wonder why.^

Kagome knew the second she was being watched and decided unless it attacked her she wasn't gonna bother it. "Hm I should really get to work on building a shelter or finding one that isn't occupied." Kagome murmured to herself and began to look around. She found a decent cave not too far from the stream and hot-springs but it was inhabited by a mountain lion, "Oh? A mountain lion." She said and walked up to it. The lioness glared at her and growled. "It's ok I just want to sleep here for the night. I see you have cubs, cute." was all Kagome said and the lioness decided this human wasn't so bad. The lioness just went over to her cubs and laid down, her gaze clearly saying, 'well make yourself at home.'

"Oh thank you! Don't worry I'll be outta here by noon." Kagome said, smiling at the giant cat. It was nighttime and Kagome decided to make a campfire but she did so out of the cave due to respect for the giant cat that had let her stay. Kagome decided to go to the springs for a little dip but that annoying peeper was still there so she didn't. When she went to sleep it was kind of cold so the lioness decided to allow Kagome to sleep with her.

(A/N It's cause of Kagome's aura that the lioness is nice. Kagome's aura is calming and feels nice despite the little bit of ice and darkness in it. And yes animals can feel peoples true auras no matter ho hard they try to hide it.) Kagome nodded thanks to the lioness and decided in return to help keep the cubs warm.

Hiei was very shocked an animal would allow this, ^Who the hell is this woman?^ Hiei thought. He had noticed earlier he couldn't get into Kagome's mind and it frustrated him beyond belief.

In the morning Kagome woke up and stretched. In thanks to the lioness she caught them a pile of fish an left it there as she walked away. The lioness sat there watching her as if saying thank you. Kagome looked at the sun then her watch, -just like I thought it's 11:30 I have 30 minutes to kill. I've also noticed that presence watching me is gone for now. Hm what should I do? Oh I know I'll take a nice slow walk to the clearing since it's about a 20 minute walk.- She thought and set off watching nature.

Kurama and Yusuke had an ok time watching the wimps except one of them had died during the night due to a demon rat. So other than that everything went fine. But when they met Genkai at the tree in the morning at 8 am they noticed Hiei was fuming. **Hiei, what's wrong?** Kurama asked through their link.

**Fox there is an onna whose mind I can't read and what's more she actually spent the night in a cave with a lioness and it didn't try to attack her or anything in fact it let the onna sleep with it!** Hiei answered shocking Kurama.

**My well that's shocking. How did she do it I wonder.** Kurama pondered and closed the link. "Hey Urameshi! Kurama." Kuwabara greeted.

"So how did it go?" Genkai asked.

"Fine for me." Yusuke said.

"One guy died but everything other than that went fine." Kurama said.

Kagome arrived exactly at 12 in the clearing at the tree. She was the first one there and she noticed a group of guys, 2 were demons, one an avatar, and the other was a kind of ugly human. -Weird group but who am I to talk I traveled with two demons, one half-demon, and two humans. God I hate humans except for a few that are nice and caring like Sango and my okaa-san.- Kagome thought as she walked over to the tree and put her back on it, staring at the blue sky, -Sometimes I wish I were a bird so I could fly away.-

Genkai looked at Kagome, "Child what is your name?" Genkai asked.

Kagome answered right away, "Fuyuko Kiyomi." Child of winter and Pure Beauty... What a strange name. Genkai thought echoing the others thoughts.

"Well Fuyuko you're the first one here so you pass." Genkai said.

At 12:03 all the others had arrived so Genkai decided to move on since one guy died. She led them to a big building where it was pitch black in there well only to two or three. To Kagome the place was like it was filled day-light when they got to the center Genkai lite a blueish purple fire, "Alright your last test is you have to fight and win all of your matches and I don't care how you win just win and you'll be my student." When Genkai had said that some of the males got a wicked gleam in their eyes and their auras radiated darkness then. -Che they make me sick.- Kagome thought and sneered at them.

"Alright first match is Fuyuko vs. Daichi! Here's the rule's you have to fight out of this light and who ever comes back is the winner got it? Good now begin!."Genkai said. Kagome and Daichi walked off into the darkness. Daichi smirked and took out his night-vision thingy.

"Pfft you think that's gonna help you your not very wise are you? Ha you're very wrong if you think I can't see in fact it's like there's day-light in here." Kagome said her voice coming from everywhere. Kuwabara was narrating for the people who couldn't see. Kagome didn't appear to be anywhere which confused her opponent. Suddenly she was right above his head using a kick that really hurt and could have killed him. It knocked his night-vision goggle like things off.

"OW!" He cried out holding his head. Kagome took that chance and knocked him out. Kagome then a few second later appeared near the fire dragging the unconscious man.

"Winner Pure Maiden of Winter, Fuyuko! Alright next is Katsuro vs. Mamuro!" Mamuro won in 30 minutes being as both of them couldn't see because one was blind and the other wasn't like Kuwabara who had enough spiritual awareness, Mamuro was the blind one.

"Winner the Blind Warrior, Mamuro!" Genkai said, "Next Fuyuko the Pure Maiden of Winter vs. Flourishing Monk, Masaki!" Needless to say Kagome was the winner of that one too. Next it was the Ascending Wandering Fighter, Naboru vs The Thunder Fighter, Raiden. Raiden won that one. Next it was Blind Warrior, Mamuro vs Thunder Fighter, Raiden. Mamuro beat the shit out of Raiden. Only one man had been killed and that was Naboru.

"Alright last match! Blind Warrior, Mamuro vs. Fuyuko the Pure Maiden of Winter. Begin!." Genkai called out. Kagome smirked at the blind man knowing not to underestimate him.

She was puzzled at his confused look, "This is very strange. Your aura is different but I can't feel it and it looks as if it hidden behind a barrier or something." Mamuro said making Kagome's eyes widen and swiftly start to take action.

When Genkai heard this her eyes narrowed, "Yusuke if Fuyuko is the winner I want you to fight her." Genkai whispered to Yusuke suspicious that Kagome was going to kill her or something.

"What's even more strange is that your form keeps on flickering from normal to something with red eyes and a darkness around them and also so very cold." He said and shivered. Kagome quickly shut him up by attacking him but he dodged, "Just who are you? I can tell you are lying about your name so who are you?" Mamuro asked but then Kagome knocked him out and dragged him back by his hair very angry that this man could see through her barrier and illusion so easily.

When she got back to the fire she found Yusuke and the others except for Genkai glaring at her, "Alright there is a final test." Genkai said making Kagome look at her, "You have to beat my last student in match and you may not kill him." Kagome knew what they were doing. They thought she was going to harm Genkai, -Keh shows how much they know ne Hi beast.- Kagome said to her hi beast. |Yep Kagome. We know you'd never harm anyone out of evil intentions| Hi beast said back.

"Che fine." Kagome said rather emotionlessly. Yusuke stepped up facing her and glaring at her, challenging her. Kagome just turned and walked into the darkness without saying a word. (A/N sorry out of good battle scenes just imagine an awesome battle.)

It shocked everyone when Kagome came back with barely a scratch dragging a beaten Yusuke. "There I defeated him now will you train me Genkai-sensei cause if not I can just leave and find another person to teach me how to fight." Kagome said and went to the door. Genkai still shocked into silence didn't answer. "Hmph guess that means no. Good-bye Genkai it was nice to test my strength." Kagome said and left the building. Genkai snapped out of her shock and hurried right after Kagome,

"Wait Fuyuko! I will train you." Genkai said hurrying after Kagome.

Kagome turned and looked at Genkai, "You will. Thank you Genkai-sensei. When do I start?" Kagome asked.

"Come at 6am no later than then or else and you'll be staying here for your training so pack for it." Genkai said very strictly.

"Hai Genkai see you tomorrow then." Kagome said and left.

That night Kagome was packing and her cats had hopped into a basket and now they were mewing.

"Don't worry guys I'm taking you with me." She said and smiled as they all then curled up next to each other and went to sleep. When Kagome had finished packing it was 11:27. "Oh wow look at how later it is. Oh well it's not like I haven't gotten only a few hours of sleep before waking up at dawn. Good night Echo, Silver, Shadow." Kagome said softly before turning out the lights and going to sleep.

_Kagome's dream: It was dark barely any light at all. Kagome looked around and got up from her lying position. Suddenly she heard Shippou's scream, "SHIPPOU!" Kagome yelled and took off to where she heard the scream. When she got there she was horrified, Inuyasha was with Naraku and Inuyasha was holding a dead Shippou. Shippou's state was gruesome, his eyes had been gouged out and there was a hole in his stomach and his tail had been chopped off. She looked around at the carnage of dead bodies and she realized she was in Edo as she saw Kaede's dead body. She saw Miroku dead as well though it was due to a man's sickle. She feared what Sango would be like and she was right to fear. Sango's clothes had been torn, she was cleaved in half at the waist and her eyes, hands and bottom jaw were missing. Kagome fell to her knees and wailed. "NOOOOOOOO WHY!" Kagome yelled to the dark cloudy sky as it started to pour. _

_ "Because you are worse then Naraku forbidden bitch! Plus he promised to give me the jewel after all of this." Inuyasha said then laughed like a maniac. _

_ "ENOUGH!" A familiar female's voice was heard and everything suddenly disappeared and went a light purple/pink. Kagome stopped crying and looked around to spot Midoriko standing there in her warrior garbs, "Mi-Midoriko-sama!" Kagome said and then bowed. _

_ "Kagome no need to bow we are equals. I'm am sorry the demons in the jewel showed you that but that is what will come to pass if you don't find another group to help you from your time. To me it doesn't matter that you're a forbidden child besides you were never as you called her Kikyho's reincarnation. In reality you were my reincarnation, Kikyho's soul was just attached to the jewel and followed it to the next life it entered." Midoriko told Kagome. _

_ "But why does it have to be like that! How do I find a group like the one I had before this fiasco? And why would they show me that?" Kagome questioned tears in her eyes. _

_ "They showed you that because they've come to respect and like you and don't want that to happen to you. We've actually made peace but they are still forced to fight because of Naraku's grip on the jewel. We beg of you please rescue the jewel. When you go back don't be surprised to hear the earth and jewel crying out to you. The very earth wants Naraku dead. As to finding a team, tell your new teacher about your past, what you are, your duty, and your mission. She can help with finding people." Midoriko told Kagome, "Oh and Kagome I will be in touch with you now. I will be able to drag you to the dream realm and talk to you in your mind but don't worry about the dragging part I won't do that unless I absolutely have to. Now wake up it's 5:30." _

Kagome jumped awake and looked at the clock, -Shit I'm gonna be late. Wait I can just use my demonic speed to get there.- She thought and grabbed everything, making sure not to wake the sleeping cats up, she ran to Genkai's temple and arrived at 5:42, -I'm early whoops. Oh well, god I don't know what I'll do about getting a new pack.- At that thought she sighed as she went up the last step to see Genkai waiting for her

"You're early. Oh well that's fine it shows me you can get up at the crack of dawn." Genkai said then motioned for her to follow. They reached a room in the temple, "This will be your room while you stay." Genkai said and opened the door. The room was perfect in Kagome's opinion. The walls were a forest green and the carpet was an ocean blue. The sheets on the bed were black as well as the pillow cases and the comforter was a deep dark red, -This is perfect!- Kagome thought.

"Thank you Genkai-sensei it's perfect for me." Kagome told her and went in.

"Come outside in 10 minutes or else." Genkai said and left closing the door.

Kagome put her stuff away in 5 minutes then she woke her cats up, "Echo, Silver, Shadow wake up." She said softly and nudged them. They all woke up and yawned. Kagome stood up and went over to her door, "Come on guys meet Genkai-sensei." Kagome said and left with her cats following her to meet Genkai outside.

When Kagome got outside Genkai glanced at her cats, "What are those cats doing here?"Genkai said.

"Oh they're my companions they follow me where ever I go unless I tell them not to." Kagome told Genkai and she just sighed.

"What are their names then?" Genkai asked.

"The one that silver with black stripes is Silver. The one that's black with silver markings is Echo and the all black cat is Shadow." Kagome answered pointing at each of them.

"Fine, this is Yukina she makes the food and does the chores. Yukina this is Fuyuko." Genkai said introducing us. Kagome looked at her and she almost gasped, -She's a Ice Maiden?- Kagome screamed in her head.

"Nice to meet you Fuyuko-san." Yukina said bowing in greeting. "Please Yukina having the san at the end of my name make me feel old. Just call me Fuyuko. And it is nice to meet you too" I told her bowing back.

Genkai had been trainer Kagome all day but she was distracted and Genkai noticed. "Why are you so distracted child?" Genkai asked reminder Kagome of Kaede.

"Nothing I'm fine it was just a dream that's all." Kagome answered thinking, -Yea a dream that's going to come true if I don't find another pack soon. And how am I- wait is that a giant blue bird? Oh it's a spirit beast and if it's that big the dude must be pretty powerful to have a spirit animal that big.- Kagome thought. "Um is that a giant flying blue bird I'm seeing?" she asked Genkai and Genkai nearly face palmed, (Stupid Yusuke for letting Puu run around today.)

"Yes that is a giant flying blue bird." Genkai said.

"Oh so I was right it's a spirit beast. The guy that has that must be pretty powerful for it to be that big." Kagome said. Genkai was shocked.

"How do you know that?" Genkai asked.

"Oh I read it from a scroll a friend gave me a long time ago." Kagome answered.

(A/N I am bored and running outta ideas gomen. Time skip 6 months later.) Kagome finished her training and was in her room stressing out over what to do. In the time she had been there she had become close friends with everyone even Hiei surprisingly. She had had so much fun here being mischievous and tricky. She realized they had become part of her pack, -Oh no why me?- +Oh Kagome it isn't that bad but you still have yet to tell you sensei the things I said you should.+ Kagome heard Midoriko's voice. -I know and I plan on telling her before I leave and run like the coward I am while they hate me.- Kagome told her with a sigh. +Oh Kagome you are not a coward. Listen why don't you gather everyone and tell them the truth and then probably run but if they come after you because they're your friends then they are true friend but if they don't then you don't need em.+ Midoriko said reminding her of Yusuke. -Alright Midoriko.- Kagome said smiling softly. She got finished packing just as Yukina knocked on her door, "Fuyu-chan? You ok in there?" She asked in that soft voice. She had started calling Kagome that 4 months ago,

"Hai Yukina. Could you get everyone together in the main room for me I have something to tell you guys." Kagome asked Yukina.

"Of course." She replied and left. Kagome grabbed everything which was only her duffel bag, backpack and the cats' basket. She then went to the main room where everyone was even Hiei.

"Guys first off I wanted to say you have become very important to me." Kagome said and actually gave them a true smile making everyone's eyes widen, "I know you probably won't like me after I tell you the truth. Truth is I've been lying to you about my name. My real name is Kagome Higurashi and I know three of you are demons and one is an avatar."

"How do you know that?" Kurama asked his voice going cold. -See told you didn't I Midoriko they're starting to hate me already.- Kagome told Midoriko, "I know cause I'm a Ice-fire miko demoness and I have a duty to protect the Shikon no Tama" Kagome said making their eyes go wide then she turned tail and fled.

Yusuke yelled, "Kagome wait!" but she didn't listen she just ran faster than Hiei could leaving a dark crimson tear gem where she was last standing, "Shit!" Yusuke said. Hiei and Kurama's eyes were still wide.

"Did she say she's the guardian of the Shikon no Tama?" Kurama said not believing it.

"Yea she did what is that anyway?" Yusuke said. This time it was Genkai who answered not Kurama,

"The Shikon no Tama is a cursed jewel that empowers a demon to make it a thousand times stronger than it was before. It was made by a Miko called Midoriko and she-"

"Oh poor Kagome." They heard a voice and looked around to see a transparent woman standing there in very old warrior garbs, "So betrayed so she can't trust another person. Hm if I think about that goes against her personality."

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke yelled. The woman turned around, "Hm me? Oh I'm Midoriko creator of that accursed jewel. I don't have long see as I'm only able to appear to you by using Kagome's miko ki. I have something very important to tell you but first so you understand what the jewel is I'll tell you the story of the jewel. As Genkai-sensei was saying I created the Jewel of four souls by using my soul. I was trapped battling several youkai for several days on the last day I was caught in the jaws of a couple of youkai so using the last of my power I forced my soul out in the form of a jewel and sealed myself along with the youkai in there to fight for all of eternity or until the jewel disappears from the world. It was found by a clan of youkai slayers when they slayed a demon one day and they held onto it until they found Miko Kikyo. She was the first protector of the Shikon. One day she fell in love with a half-demon named Inuyasha, son of the great Western Lord Taishio, the great dog demon general and half-brother to Sesshoumaru. They promised to use the jewel so Inuyasha could become human and Kikyo an ordinary village woman and so they could live a happy life together but one day a evil corrupt man named Onigumo gave his body and soul to demons so he could try to get Kikyo because he had fallen in love with the miko when she was taking care of him because he couldn't move due to the extreme burns on his body. When he did that a new being was born one that called himself Naraku." He she spat his name out dripping with venom, "On the day they promised to meet Naraku screwed it up for them. Long story short they thought the other had betrayed them so Kikyo seal Inuyasha to a tree where he went into a long 50 year sleep. Kikyo had asked the jewel to be burned with her body. She had asked this because Naraku pretending to be Inuyasha gave her a fatal wound that killed her moments after Inuyasha fell unconscious. Inuyasha stayed that way until Kagome was pulled down the bone eaters well in Inuyasha's forest where she stumbled upon him and then was captured by the village of Edo where they thought her to be a demon and they asked Kikyo's sister Kaede to exorcise her but instead they found out she was Kikyo's reincarnation which she isn't she's mine Kikyo's soul was just attached to the jewel and followed it to it's new protector. Needless to say Kagome woke up Inuyasha when a demon called Mistress Centipede came after her for the jewel. The jewel was found when the demoness ripped it out of Kagome's body with it teeth."

At that everyone winced, "So she has a scar from it then?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh yes she has a scar alright. Then after that Kagome freed Inuyasha and he killed Mistress Centipede. After that Inuyasha tried to kill Kagome but Kaede made him beads of subjugation and said Kagome had to say the word that would subdue him. It was sit and sometimes she added boy to it. Then a few days after Kagome accidentally broke the jewel and it scattered all over Japan in the Feudal Era which was 500 years ago. She has recovered much of the jewel over half of it but 9 months ago on her 18th birthday she returned to her true form because you see 18 years ago she was cast off of Koormi Island and fell down to what would have been her death if not for a tear in the barrier where she fell into the human world and was found by a very kind and caring woman who Kagome for her life as a human would think was her mother until like I said that day she was traveling with her pack which was made up of Inuyasha, a monk name Miroku, the last demon slayer Sango, a orphan fox kit Shippou, and last but not least my old companion Kilala a fire neko when she had woken up that day she felt a little off like something wasn't quite right but she shook it off. She made her pack breakfast and noticed Inuyasha was missing and she knew right away who he was with. You see an evil witch, before the whole group was together when it was just Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou, kidnapped Kagome and made this crazy concoction and when Inuyasha arrived he saw Kikyo except she was made out of bones, graveyard dirt, and clay. When he said her name Kagome's heart missed one beat and that was all it took for Ursa to take Kagome's/Kikyo's soul. So she's gone her whole journey missing half of her soul that is until that morning. Inuyasha, after Kagome had gotten everyone up and was feeding them came into the campsite with that clay pot saying that she was his mate and Kagome responded by calling him a Necrophilia and calling Kikyo Kikyho. Inuyasha said that she was joining there group and right in front of everyone he called Kagome just a shard detector. Anyways later that day they were attacked by a pissed off dragon youkai that had ten shards. During the battle Kagome got hit full on with the dragon's fire but she didn't get hurt by it at all. Then after the battle Inuyasha was yelling at her when she fell to the ground in pain and transformed back to her true form. Inuyasha and everyone else were shocked to find out she was a forbidden child. Then Inuyasha and Miroku betrayed her saying they had to kill her because of what she was. Sango, Shippou and Kilala protected her as they made their escape to the well. Before Kagome jumped in with them she 'killed' Kikyo sending her back to hell and taking back that piece of soul that Kikyo had while freeing the ones she was using to keep herself alive so to speak. And now here you go you have Kagome, Sango, Shippou, and Kilala all in this time period. Now the important thing I wanted to tell you was that is you don't help Kagome, she will die as well as everyone else of her broken pack except for that backstabbing inu." Midoriko said making everyone go pale.

"Kagome-chan will... will die if we don't help her?" Yukina asked stuttering.

"Yes if all of you don't help and I mean everyone. That means you Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yukina and even you Genkai as well as a blue-haired ferry girl of the River Styx must help her or she as well as everyone will die, the land will fall to darkness and the whole future will change." Midoriko said very grim, "And I really don't wish for that to happen because of Kagome the youkai and I have made peace so we owe a lot to Kagome. She is a very special child and the youkai do not wish for her or darkness to befall the land either. Now my time here out of the jewel grows short I really hope you make the right decision and when and if you do she will be in a tree in the park or at her apartment on Sakura road in Kyoto. Good-bye." Midoriko's voice faded and then she was gone.

"What the hell! That's kind of a lot to lay on a person!," Yusuke yelled then sighed, "Come on guys Kagome is our friend even though she lied about her name so we have to help her. Come on let's get everyone together and bring her to Koenma before we leave with her to tell him the importance of this mission plus, Hiei you can kill all the demons you want without Reikai breathing down your neck."

Hiei's eyes widened at that and all he said was, "I'm in. I'll find Kagome." before vanishing. Everyone chuckled and got the group together and were waiting for Hiei to return with Kagome.

Kagome had run to the park she had fallen in love with after quickly dropping her stuff and cats off in her apartment. So she was currently in a giant oak tree trying to keep herself from crying knowing that it would only cause her trouble in the end. She stared off into space so deep in thought she didn't feel Hiei coming towards her as fast as he could. He was kind of shocked to see her like that so he hopped right into the tree right across from her, "Come on you silly onna. We are still you're friends after all I am a forbidden as well, Kagome." Hiei said making her gasp. Then he grabbed her and ran holding her bridal style back to the others. Kagome was shocked to hear that he was a forbidden like her but then her eyes softened, -So his friends are truly his friends then if they don't try to kill him. I think I can trust these people.- +Of course you can! But you made me have to explain it to them since you did nothing!+ Midoriko said grumbling. -So you told them everything?- Kagome asked. +Pretty much.+ Midoriko answered. -Oh well thanks Midoriko.- Kagome thanked the warrior.

(A/N Crap I forgot to tell everyone that Midoriko trained Kagome with her miko powers when she slept and said Kagome had to find someone to teach her to control fire and an Ice Maiden to teach her how to use ice. Gomen) They arrived to the others in a matter of minutes. Kagome saw the reaper she had seen before but pretended not to those times. Hiei set Kagome down where she immediately had Botan in her face

"Oh so this is the famous Shikon miko? It's nice to meet you Miko-sama I'm Botan, ferry girl of the river Styx." Botan said being her bubbly self.

"Please just call me Kagome I don't really like titles." Kagome said and greeted the reaper.

"Ok Kagome! Come Koenma wants to meet you! In fact he demanded he see you immediately." Botan said smiling and she gave a small laugh as she opened a portal underneath everyone's feet. Only Shizuru, Kurama, Hiei and Kagome landed on there feet gracefully.

"Ah you must be the Shikon Miko! It's honor to meet someone as good as you." Koenma said making Kagome blush.

"Hai and you must be Koenma prince of Reikai. It's an honor to meet you." Kagome said back.

"I hear you're a miko demon?" Koenma asked curiously.

"Ah Hai here let me drop my barrier and take of my illusion." Kagome said and then instantly her incredible _Pure_ aura filled the room as her features changed a bit. Her hair grew till it was an inch past her butt and it had a red streak in it as well. Her eyes, the red eye got darker and was as red as Hiei's while her blue eye was a dark blue like the deep ocean water. She also was now Hiei's size which was a short 5ft. Everyone's eye were wide except for Kuwabara's because Kagome's aura was so soothing, it was unbelievable at how soothing it was. Kagome looked at Kuwabara and sweat dropped,

"And that is part of the reason why I hide my aura hehe," she chuckled uneasily.

"Koenma about why we're here. We need to go with Kagome to 500 years in the past to help her with the jewel or she will die and darkness will rule the land and will change the whole course of history!" Yusuke said being serious and you could tell because he actually said Koenma's name.

Koenma's eyes widened, "R-really you are actually being serious." Koenma stammered almost loosing the pacifier in his mouth.

"Yes he is Koenma-sama." Kagome said.

"Alright then what do you need?" Koenma said turning to Kagome.

"Well they'll be gone for a long time so they need supplies for a few months and good excuses for disappearing so the cops aren't called. Oh and they'll need weapons if they don't have them but I'm pretty sure they do but if not I can just have a friend make them swords for free." Kagome said going over a list in her mind, "Other than that I got everything covered."

"Alright Kagome. GEORGE!" Koenma yelled for his assistant, George the ogre.

"Hai Koenma?" George said peaking his blue head in.

"I need some good excuses for Yusuke and Kurama because they are going away for awhile!" Koenma demanded. George jumped at his strict tone and said, "Right away sir." and scurried out the door. When George returned Kagome walked up to him and said, "Thank you very much George." then she hugged him making him go red.

"Your-your welcome." He stammered and handed her the papers. He then left and Kagome walked over to Koenma, "You should try to be a little nicer to your workers. I find being nice and asking not demanding works a lot better than a person making other people or demons fear them." Kagome lectured him before handing him the papers.

"Hai Kagome." He said with a red face of embarrassment. After Koenma looked the papers over he said, "Yes these excuses are good. It says you're going on a vacation for a few months in the Caribbean."

"Ok so let's go now! We have to pack." Yusuke said and so Botan all dropped them off at their house. Surprisingly Hiei had a house in Ningenkai that no one except Botan and now Kagome knew about it as well. Kagome followed Hiei into his house and it was just as you would expect. It was either black or red and there were dragons carved in the things made out of wood but despite that Kagome actually kind of liked it, "Nice place you got Hiei." Kagome said to him.

"Hn I guess." Hiei said while packing then he realized she was in his house... in _his_ house.

"Wait what are you doing in my house? Shouldn't you be packing?" Hiei asked.

"Nope I'm already all packed and I can have it delivered here by my cats." Kagome said.

"How they're just... ordinary... cats." Then he realized it, "There youkai nekos aren't they?"

"Yup! Here I'll show you. Shadow! Come here and bring the others as well as my things." Kagome said and a moment later three cats and Kagome's backpack and duffel bag were there.

"How?" Hiei said confused.

"Her name she is a rare Nine-tailed Shadow Cat meaning she controls the shadows and can use them as weapons or as portals." Kagome explained, "Silver is a Three-tailed Fire Cat he can create flames and even walk through flames as well as fly. Echo is a extremely rare cat, she is the Nine-tailed Heaven Cat and she can fly because she has wings. Her power is being able to control the elements as well as the Gates of Hell and the Gates of Heaven. She also has the ability to walk on clouds." Hiei was shocked she had two very rare nekos and a Three-tailed Fire Cat. Usually fire cats only have two tails.

"You done packing yet?" Botan asked popping in.

"Yep! We are Botan. Bring everyone to the Kyoto station." Kagome told her.

"Alright but why the station?" Botan asked.

"Because we have to go to Tokyo." Kagome answered simply. Botan nodded and teleported them there first in a few minutes they were joined by everyone else. "Alright person check. Shizuru, check. Yukina, check. Yusuke, check. Kurama, check. Genkai, check. Hiei, check. Kuwabara, check. Last but not least Botan, check. Ok everyone's here let's get on the Bullet Train to Tokyo." Kagome said.

"Why are we going to Tokyo?" Kurama asked. "Because that's where the well is and my family." Kagome said.

They had all gotten on the train with their luggage and after three hours they arrived at the Tokyo station closest to Kagome's home. When they got there Yusuke exclaimed, "You live in a shrine!"

"Yup it's the Higurashi Shrine and also the tree where that Inu-baka was pinned for 50 years. It's called Goshinboku." Kagome said as they reached the last step and when they were about halfway to the front door they heard a yell of, "OKAA-SAN!" and a fox kit came out of the house and barreled right into Kagome.

"Okaa-san you're back! I've missed you soooooo much! It's been really lonely with out you!" Shippou said in a rush very excited to see his adoptive mother.

"Wait you had a kid!" Yusuke said loudly.

"No baka this is Shippou a fox kit I adopted." Kagome said.

"Okaa-san who are they?" Shippou asked hiding behind Kagome.

"Oh they're gonna help us kill Naraku and Inu-baka." Kagome told him.

"But why Inu-baka?" Shippou asked.

"Because he joined Naraku just to kill me and it seems Naraku has taken over Miroku or he just turned into an evil houshi we'll know when we see him." Kagome said before she was tackled by a female yelling, "KAGOME-CHAN!" excitedly.

"Hello Sango-chan it's nice to see you too. Sango these are our new friends and they're gonna help us kill Naraku and Inu-baka. Inu-baka has joined Naraku and I think so has Miroku just to kill me Can you believe that!" Kagome said getting up and helping Sango up.

"Nope I can't believe it. God and here I thought they were our friends and oh please introduce your new friends." Sango said.

"Ok This is Yusuke he's a Mouzoku. This is Kurama he's a Kitsune avatar. This is Yukina a Ice Maiden. This is Hiei he's a forbidden like me except no holy powers of course. This is Botan, a ferry girl of the River Styx. This is Genkai-sensei she helped train me these last six months. This is Shizuru, her brother is Kuwabara. They are both spiritually aware humans as well as Genkai-sensei." Kagome introduced them and pointed to each of them as she said their names.

"Oh it's nice to meet you I'm Sango!" Sango introduced herself. Then they heard a, "ONEE-CHAN!" and Kagome was almost tackled yet again but this time by her brother. Kagome gives a laugh,

"Nice to see you too Souta. I've come back." Kagome said with a certain softness in her eyes and the others were surprised to see this.

"Welcome home Kaggy! You'll always be my sister even if we aren't related by blood. You being a demon just makes you even more cooler than you were before!" Souta said his face bright.

Kagome kissed him on the forehead, "Thanks kiddo I needed to hear that." Kagome said and smiled softly at her brother. Hiei watched the scene with a little jealousy. He wished that he could actually have the courage to tell Yukina that he's her brother seeing as the demon he made that promise with is dead and plus he's going to 500 years into the past where there's no three worlds there's only one maybe two, Ningenkai and the Afterlife. So there's really no reason to not tell her but he fears she won't accept him. ^Maybe I should ask Kagome for advice she seems good at giving it.^

"Onee-chan who are these people?" Souta asked so after going through Introductions again Kagome said she would be right back after she goes and sees her mom real quick. She told her mom that she'd be going back and that she'd be back in a few months or so with her new friends. Then she went outside and told everyone to gather by the well and hold hands. Shippou was on Kagome's shoulder holding on to her hair. Kagome's nekos were doing the same thing as well as Kilala except Kilala was on Sango. Everyone jumped in and were awed at the portal through time. Kagome looked like a goddess with her hair flowing around her. Making it seem like she was using her power. When everyone got there Kagome and Sango avoided falling into a heap like the others did by Kagome grabbing Sango and hopping out just in time which meant so did Shippou and the nekos as well.

Kagome heard the commotion going on in the well and yelled down, "If you don't hurry up we're going to leave you behind!" That was all it took to get them out of the well, "Good now I want you all to come meet Kaede. She's a lot like you Genkai-sensei." Kagome said and lead them to the village of Edo (A/N Wouldn't it be great to have a tragedy right here but nah I'm not that mean.) where as they passed the villagers all waved and some even said, "Welcome back Kagome-sama!" or "It's good to see you Miko-sama. Are they your friends?" Kagome just waved back and answered some of their questions.

"Wow you're really popular here Kagome-chan." Yukina said and giggled as a guy whistled at Kagome.

"Oh I guess that's only because I'm the one who freed Inuyasha, is the protector of this village and the guardian of the Shikon." Kagome said. Finally they arrived at Kaede's hut. Kagome pushed the mat back and saw Kaede making lunch, "Hello Kaede!" Kagome said smiling brightly.

"Oh is that you child? Welcome back I'm sorry to hear about yer betrayal from that baka. Come in and sit and tell me who ye friends are." Kaede said motioning them in.

"Oh that's ok Kaede I've gotten over it. Anyways this is Kurama, a Kitsune avatar. This is Yusuke, a Mouzoku. This is Hiei, a Forbidden Child like me. This is Yukina an Ice Maiden. This is Shizuru and Kuwabara, they're very spiritually aware and this is Genkai-sensei she taught me how to use my spirit energy and how to use many weapons though I still have to find someone to train me in my fire and ice powers. Oh and these are my youkai nekos, Silver the Three-tailed Fire Neko, Shadow the rare Nine-tailed Shadow Neko and last but not least Echo the rare Nine-tailed Heaven Neko." Kagome said. She had taken off their collars before they left the future so they were in their natural form which was about as small as Kilala and the showed of all of there features like their wings (which only Echo had), eyes, and extra tails.

"Good for ye child but what about yer miko powers?" Kaede asked.

"Oh Midoriko trained me in those." Kagome answered.

"So that is why you were so tired in the mornings." Genkai said.

"Yep and Midoriko sometimes talks to me as well Kaede. Midoriko said she and the demons in the jewel have made peace but because of how evil Naraku is they can't stop themselves. She also told me not to be surprised if I hear the jewel crying out as well as the earth." Kagome said surprising everyone with this information.

"Is it crying out to ye now child?" Kaede asked.

Kagome's face got serious, "Yes Kaede in fact the very earth screams in agony. It knows that if Naraku isn't stopped not just humans and other creatures will die but everything else as well. The jewel cries out to me to be found and be put in it rightful place." Kagome's voice had gotten sad but then she returned to being her cheery self that barely anyone ever could see through but Hiei and Kurama could see through the facade and what they saw saddened them. Both of them realized the weight of the world was on Kagome's shoulders and someday she would stumble and fall under that weight. Question is whose going to be there to help her back up when she does fall? That day seemed it was going to be any day now that she will stumble and fall. **Hiei have you realized what I have? **

**Of course fox and because she's someone that's very much like me and a... friend I promise I will be there to help her get back on her feet.** Hiei answered shocking Kurama.

"So where shall we head first Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"We're heading into the Western Lands to ask Sesshoumaru if he will help us on our journey to defeat Naraku. Then we'll probably head south since we haven't really explored that area for jewel shards but not before I see Totousai." Kagome said.

"Alright I hope you know what you're doing Kagome-chan." Sango said. "But since it's getting late we're heading out tomorrow." Everyone noticed it was getting late since the sun was setting already.

"I invite ye and yer friends to stay here Kagome. Don't worry I got a back room that I can sleep in." Kaede said getting up after handing us dinner.

"Thanks Kaede-Obaa-chan you're the best!" Kagome said.

"Yer welcome child. Good-night to ye." Kaede said walking into the other room chuckling and Kagome told them she'd be right back, she was just getting some water.

"So you trained Kagome Genkai-san?" Sango asked.

"Yes she was actually the first student who actually did what I said without complaining or whining." Genkai said.

"Ah yes she was never one who complained or whined even if she was exhausted she only did that when she saw me and Miro-baka exhausted and practically asleep on our feet. Even with Inu-baka's very pushing pace she'd never complain." Sango said staring out the door that Kagome had gone through.

"So she never ever complained unless it was because of you guys?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. I respect her for that, she is not like any other females I've ever met even in Kagome's time. She's a one of a kind and I'm very glad I met her. Many humans and demons alike are as well."

"Why's that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because to Kagome it doesn't matter what race you are or even how bad your past is. She thinks if you're a good person now then it doesn't matter what you've done to her unless of course you're Naraku then you're in your grave already pretty much." Sango said, "If anyone deserves to kill Naraku then it's Kagome."

"Why would that be Sango-chan?" Yukina asked.

"Well no one knows this except for me but Naraku had taken Kagome one time and replaced her with a perfect clone except for one thing only I would notice. There was just this certain look in her eyes that Kagome's never had but it was there. Anyway Kagome escaped before Naraku could do anything bad to her and she was on her own for a long time afterwords." Sango answered.

"How long?" This time Hiei chimed in.

"Half a year. To her that was a very hard thing because she has gotten use to being in a pack so she was used to sleeping with others nearby."

"Must have been hell for her then." Yusuke said.

"Yea I don't want to know how it felt." Sango said and then Kagome walked in.

"Hey Sango come walk with me?" Kagome asked.

"Sure Kagome-chan I'd love to." Sango said and got up walking out with Kagome. Leaving everyone else to think over what Sango said about Kagome.

"What did Sango mean about that pack thing? Why would Kagome feel very lonely without her group?" Botan asked confused.

"Well some demons like to travel in packs you know for example demon wolves. There is the alpha male and the alpha female, you know the ones who are in command and judging from Sango's words Kagome is the Alpha female and it sounds like there wasn't an alpha male so she's the leader of her pack. Think about it what happens when a wolf is separated from their pack and can't get back at all. They get very lonely and depressed to a point where they might not even care if they lived or not. That's probably what Kagome felt because even humans can be in packs that's why you hardly find any hermits just like you rarely find any lone wolves. You see Botan Kagome has gotten so used to have a group with her that she was that depressed wolf. She must have found a way back though. We'll have to ask Sango about it when Kagome is off somewhere." Kurama answered trying to explain it.

"Oh I see because Kagome is so used to being in a pack she can't really go on without her friends around her or a group of people that are her pack. Does that means we're pack to her?" Botan asked.

"I bet it does except for you Botan she's never really met you before so you'll have to bond with her sometime during our travels." Shizuru said actually understanding everything despite her not knowing much about youkai, "Where did Hiei go?"

Kagome was oddly very silent and so Sango was starting to get worried, "What's the matter 'Gome?" Sango asked concerned.

"I can't believe this. That our original pack has fallen apart. It makes me feel like that time I was separated from everyone." Kagome said confiding her true feelings to her sister-like friend. Sango then realized her cheerfulness has been an act and that Kagome was hurting.

"Kagome you are not alone. This whole fiasco now makes me kind of understand how you felt separated from us. Don't think you're the only one hurting you know I loved Miroku just like you had a crush on Inutrasha." Sango said hugging Kagome.

"Sango you know I just want to cry my heart out but I can't because of how my tears crystallize and it kind of scares me because I grew up thinking I was normal, that I was _human_ but then I find out all this and it scares me. It scares me to think now everyone will try to kill me because of what I am that all of our friends, old and new might do what _they_ did." Kagome said on the verge of tears.

"Oh Kagome it's alright to cry I won't call you weak for it like that bastard Inutrasha did. To me it's show you have emotions that you aren't afraid to show like some certain others. You've been wearing your heart on your arm unafraid to show you have one. Just because of Inutrasha's hurtful and very rude comments doesn't mean all males are the same I mean just look at Kouga he calls you his woman all the time." Sango said letting out a giggle but then stopped when Kagome flung herself at Sango and almost wailed as she sobbed her heart out with her tears crystallizing as they fell. Hiei had been watching this whole thing and felt sympathy for Kagome because she was going through the exact same thing he had been through except it was going very differently.

After Kagome had finished crying Sango picked up her tear gems and put them in a little bag, "Come on Kagome let's head back." Sango said looking at the full moon that was halfway to it's peak.

"Hai Sango-chan and thanks for being here. You're the best pack-mate and friend a person or demon could have." Kagome said smiling softly at Sango.

When they got back everyone decided to go to bed. When everyone was asleep she noticed Hiei was going outside and she grabbed him, "Hiei where are you going?" She asked him quietly.

"To go sleep in a tree outside." Hiei answered.

"No. You're sleeping in here. Here I got a blanket for you." Before Hiei could do anything he found himself sitting against a wall with the last blanket on him.

"Don't you have a blanket?" Hiei asked curious as to what she'd do if she didn't.

"No but it's ok I'm going to curl up with Silver." Kagome answered. She went to do so that is until Hiei pulled her back and covered her with the blanket as well. -So warm.- She thought blushing, "Why'd you do that Hiei?" She asked.

"Hn." was all he said before he said, "Go to sleep onna." Kagome yawned and nodded quickly falling asleep. Hiei followed her to dreamland shortly after.

In the morning Kurama was the first one up and he noticed he was holding Sango with one arm around her waist. He went red but then almost laughed after looking across the room. Sango started to stir. That's when she noticed she was in Kurama's arms and she had her arms around Kurama. She immediately let go and sat up quickly. Kurama put a finger to his mouth signaling her to keep quiet then he pointed across the room where she saw Hiei and Kagome cuddling. Her eye's widened and she almost laugh when Kurama took out a camera and started taking pictures when Shizuru woke up. Sango motioned for her to be quiet and pointed to the duo that Kurama was taking pictures of. Shizuru's eyes widened, [Wow never thought this happen in a million years. That little spitfire is actually _cuddling_ with a female.] she thought and whipped out her camera and started taking pictures too. Botan woke up a few minutes later to see those three doing what they were doing. She was confused so she followed the direction they were looking in and saw Hiei cuddling with Kagome. Hiei's arms were wrapped around her waist and Kagome was sitting in his lap, her head in the crook of his neck with her arms on her stomach. Yusuke was the next to wake up and after what he saw he mouthed to them to give him some copies. Then when they noticed the duo about to wake up everyone went back to there sleeping positions and pretended to be asleep. Kagome was the first to open her eyes and when she did she immediately got very red in the face, -Oh my god I'm in Hiei's lap! Oh my god this can't be happening! Just OH MY GOD! (A/N: Lol lot's of omgs there XD)- Kagome thought then heard a chuckle in her mind +And why not 'Gome?+ Midoriko said her voice sounding amused. -Cause he's... he's not even my boyfriend or anything we just met!- Kagome yelled at her. Hiei then woke up feeling oddly content to stay where he was. He opened his dark crimson eyes to see a very red Kagome in his lap and he got a VERY light blush, meaning he actually got really red. Shizuru had been watching and almost laughed at the look on Hiei's face, it was priceless. Everyone suddenly jumped when they heard a scream ring out in the morning air...

_~End of Chapter one~_

Yay cliffers! Please don't flame it's my first story ever! And gomen again if my battle scenes suck it's much more perfect in my head! I'll try to make them better. XD

Me: Damn almost got writers block and on the first fuckin chapter too. *pouts*

Kuroreivun: Please excuse her colorful vocabulary she's been in a rotten mood today all cause of the writer's block demon that tried to block her.*Laughs at the sentence*

Me: Oh Kuroreivun! How's my favorite raven youkai doing today?

Kuroreivun: Eh I've been fine I see you've been ranting lately. I feel so sorry for Ikuto, to be stuck with you.

Me:Shut up! I ain't that bad.*pouts again*

Ikuto:*Appears right behind me* Nah she ain't that bad though sometimes I have to shut her up but other than that she's fine.

Kagome: Oh? And how do you do that?

Ikuto: Oh I k-*Gets his mouth covered by a hand*

Me:*covering Ikuto's mouth* Ikuto shut it! And Kaggy stop being an info fishing shark!

Kagome: Awwwwww!*Pouts*

Me:Stop pouting! Anyways Shizuru would you please?

Shizuru: Fine. Readers please read and review. Oh and if you could please give us some outfits for Kagome nothin frilly or fuckin pink or girly, something with dark colors like goth, emo, and even biker outfits for the hell of it.

Kuroreivun: Again please excuse the colorful vocabulary but the swearing comes with it*laughs her ass off while flying off to god knows where.*


	3. A Bit of Kagome Higurashi's Past

_**Forbidden Beauty**_

_**Important!: Please people give me outfit ideas for Kagome! Nothing pink, frilly or girly!**_

_Me: Welcome back everyone! This is chapter two yay I can't believe I got first chapter done and posted!_

_Kuroreivun:*flies in* Yo DemonicKitty! I got what ya asked for._

_Me: You did? Yay I love you Kuroreivun!*Takes the satchel kuro hands me*_

_Kuroreivun: Yay I'm loved hahaha. Well do ya need anything else?_

_Me: Nah Thanks again. Kagome! The package is here._

_Kagome: Really? Yay I've been need that stuff for a while._

_Me: Yup here you go._

_*Bankotsu and Jakotsu walk in*_

_Jakotsu: Hey Demonic! How's my favorite neko?_

_Me: Hey Jakotsu and I'm good just finished posting my first chappy of Forbidden beauty. You?_

_Jakotsu: Oh I'm good just been torturing Inu._

_Kagome: I thought you hated women Jakotsu._

_Jakotsu: I have to admit you and DemonicKitty are the exceptions to that rule cause you aren't like most women._

_Kagome: Oh well thanks I guess._

_Jakotsu: Your welcome hun._

_Me: Ok Keiko if you would please?_

_Keiko: K DemonicKitty doesn't own the animes or it's characters in any way if she did everyone knows it would be rated r. All she owns is this laptop, her apartment, and her cat as well as $50 as well as her own characters like Silver, Echo, Shadow, and Raicho._

_Me: HEY! Don't tell them that!_

_-Kagome's thoughts-_

_|Inner beasts or blood beasts|_

_Genkai's thoughts_

_^Hiei's thoughts^_

_**/Youko's thoughts/**_

_:Kurama's thoughts:_

_[Shizuru's thoughts]_

_\Sango's thoughts\_

_{Shippou's thoughts}_

_$Raicho's Thoughts$_

_+Midoriko's thoughts/Talking to Kagome+_

_**Telepathic talking**_

_/Song lyrics if I use any/_

"_**Singing if anyone does"**_

_**-Flashbacks-**_

_(Very briefly)_

_#Naraku's thoughts#_

_Chapter 2: A Bit of the Past of Kagome Higurashi and the Darkness Within Her_

* * *

><p>Everyone had rushed outside to see where the scream came from. They watched as a little girl in an orange checkered kimono with a little pony tail on the side of her head came out of the woods being chased by a group of ogres. Kagome swiftly got her bow and arrows and shot a few of the youkai. Hiei was hacking up the rest while Kurama's plants were eating the ogres. After they were finished killing the youkai Kagome rushed over to the wounded girl. "Are you alight? Here let me heal you." Kagome said and used her miko powers to heal the poor child.<p>

"Thank you pretty lady!" the child said and smiled at Kagome.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked.

"Rin's name is Rin. What's your name pretty lady?" Rin asked.

"My name's Kagome. Where did you come from?" She answered.

"Oh Rin came from Rin's camp with Jaken and Sesshoumaru-sama. But Rin got separated from Jaken while Sesshoumaru-sama was away and now Rin... Rin is alone." Rin answered and started crying. Kagome hugged her telling her it was gonna be ok and that they would keep her company.

"Ne Rin why don't you travel with us while you wait for Sesshoumaru?" Kagome offered Rin.

"Sure Kagome-onee-chan!" Rin said. Rin had taken to calling Kagome that after Kagome helped her and comforted her. The rest of the group was a little well peeved that a human child was going to join them as Hiei saw it she was just another worthless thing to protect which is what he said and got slapped for it by Kagome.

"Jerk! Don't ever say that again about a child! Hmph come on Rin let's go take a bath before leaving." Kagome said angrily. Hiei was shocked that she had the guts to do what she just did. Then Hiei got really angry and everyone started praying for Kagome's safety.

Kagome swore she heard people praying for her but brushed it off and got into the hot soothing water with Rin. "Ok Rin dunk under water so I can wash your hair when you come up." Kagome said grabbing her bottle of shampoo as Rin did what she said.

"Kagome-onee-chan what is that?" Rin asked

"It's from my village. It's called shampoo." Kagome answered, "Alright Rin turn around so I can wash your hair." Rin did what she asked and sighed in pleasure as Kagome started to massage the shampoo in Rin's hair. Kagome giggled at Rin who actually started to purr. Rin was in heaven and didn't want Kagome to stop but all too soon Kagome did, "Alright Rin wash it out after that I'll put in conditioner." Kagome said and again Rin did what she was told. After Kagome put in the conditioner she started to work on her own hair and after she was finished she sat down with a sigh.

"Kagome-onee-chan are you alright?" Rin asked after she saw a sad expression cross Kagome's face.

"No Rin but it's fine you don't need to know." Kagome answered truthfully because she couldn't lie to Rin for some odd reason.

"No Kagome-onee-chan please tell Rin what's wrong." Rin pleaded with a concerned look on her face.

Kagome sighed as she saw Rin's face, "Alright Rin you win. I've just recently found out I'm a demon and one that is not suppose to exist at that at least that what people keep on telling me. My friends Inuyasha and Miroku betrayed me and tried to kill me. Now they're working with Naraku and I've had to get a new pack. Now I want to talk to Sesshoumaru and ask him to join my pack. Hopefully he won't try to kill me like those two did." Kagome said.

"Don't worry Kagome-onee-chan! Rin will make sure Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't try to kill you." Rin said and smiled at Kagome.

"Thanks Rin come on we better get out and start moving." Kagome said and they got out of the water and headed back to Kaede's hut only to be stopped by Hiei half-way there. Kagome told Rin to head back ahead of and that she'd be there in a minute. Rin nodded and left. "Alright Hiei what do you want?" Kagome asked only to find herself banged into a tree with an audible _CRACK _and Hiei's hand was around her throat cutting off half of her air supply, -Ow that's gonna leave a mark. Hiei must be pissed about my slapping him or something.- Kagome thought sarcastically, wincing and breathing hard.

Hiei's beast actually escaped it's cage and before Hiei saw dark he thought, ^shit my... beast... escaped.^ Kagome gulped as Hiei's eyes suddenly were a flame red and had golden rings around the pupil, -Oh fuck all kinds of duck! I'm really screwed now. Dear kami what did I do to deserve this- Kagome thought mentally crying as she stared at Hiei who was glaring very evilly at her right now.

**"Onna what gave you the idea to slap us!"** Hiei's beast growled. Kagome started sobbing in her head. **"Answer us!"** it demanded.

"Um well..." Kagome said not really knowing what to say. Midoriko was actually finding this to be quite funny so she didn't really help Kagome at all just opted to be silently amused. -Gods what do I say damn it again Fuck all kinds of duck!- Kagome thought while Hiei banged her roughly against the tree again, "Um Well I kind of acted without think. I um was angry at that time." Kagome said kind of fearful of what he was going to do. Hiei's fire beast smelt her fear, |well this won't do at all. I don't want her to be fearful of us.| It thought and came up with a plan. Kagome saw a mischievous gleam in the beast's fire red eye and didn't really like it, -Oh what the hell have I gotten myself into. Stupid Kagome why'd you have to act without thinking!- Kagome thought scolding herself much to Midoriko's amusement. Suddenly Kagome felt Hiei's lips on hers and her eyes went wide.

(A/n: I just had to add a little fluffiness. Hahaha... Sorry fur da oocness:Out of Characterness =T.T= dun't hate me plz. I'llz try to clean meself up and do betters) Kagome stared into the red eyes then closed her eyes and started responding to the kiss. Hiei was fighting to get control before his hi beast did something more then what it was doing now. Kagome was started to get very aroused which in turn made Hiei's beast get excited and start doing more like roaming hands on Kagome's body. Kagome had her hands clenched in Hiei's gravity-defying hair. Kagome gave a moan as one of Hiei's hands stroked her thigh. Then all to soon it ended when Hiei finally got control and left Kagome standing there.

-Wha-? Oh he left... What is wrong with me that every male leaves me left out in the cold. It's a miracle I'm still kind.- Kagome thought sadly as she headed back to the hut. +Oh Kagome don't think like. You are actually very desirable.+ Midoriko said any trace of amusement from earlier gone as she tried to cheer the depressed miko up. -It's fine Midoriko. I'm used to it after all Inuyasha left me for a dead person. I guess I'll probably be forever alone cursed to guard the jewel till the end of time.- Kagome told Midoriko then shut her out. Before Kagome went in she put on her happy persona so no one would ever know how hurt she is, how much pain she is in or how sad she is. This time no one could see through it well maybe Kaede but she knew better then to ask Kagome what is wrong in front of everyone. She would wait until they were alone which is probably not going to be for a long time see as they were leaving now. "Bye Kaede-Obaa-chan! We'll probably see you in a few months." Kagome said cheerfully, waving bye to Kaede and leading her new pack in the direction of the western lands.

It was around 2pm when they stopped for lunch because Yusuke had been complaining since they left which was 4 hours ago so Kagome decided to make him suffer until that is Shippou said he was hungry and gave her his best puppy eyes look. Kagome was teaching Rin how to cook and they were sitting by the fire, "Alright Rin this is how you cook meat and boil water." Kagome said to Rin who was very interested in the teachings Kagome was giving. This is the scene that greeted Sesshoumaru as he followed Rin's scent to the camp sight, "Miko, why do you have Rin?" He asked shocking Kagome who hadn't noticed him. No one knew it, except for Kagome, but Sesshoumaru would only speak to Kagome respectfully because he felt like she was his sister or pack with what happen a year or so ago.

"Oh hello Sesshoumaru-sama! Kagome-onee-chan was teaching Rin to cook!" Rin said running up to Sesshoumaru and hugging his leg.

"Hello Sesshoumaru-sama. I was just watching over Rin for you aniki since the stupid toad can't do it." Kagome said shocking Sango by calling him aniki.

"I see. Why are you a demon Kagome, you're a forbidden one at that." Sesshoumaru asked very curious.

"Oh it turns out I'm from a place called Makai in my time and my human adoptive mother found me the day I was cast out of my home." Kagome answered now knowing Sesshoumaru wouldn't attack her.

"Well that's surprising imouto. Do you have control of your powers and do you have weapon training?" He asked.

"Well I can control my miko powers but I have to find someone to train me in my fire and ice abilities. I do have weapon training both Midoriko and Genkai made sure of that." Kagome answered. (A/N Kind of obvious who will train her in her ice and fire powers hehehe )

"Oh and what weapons?" He asked. Sango and Shippou were very confused and they were asking themselves why is Sesshoumaru calling her his sister and why is Kagome calling him brother.

"Why aren't you a very curious inu today. Let's see I can wield scythes with very deadly accuracy which is kinda scary, I'm great with a katana. Of course my long bow and arrows much better then before. I can use daggers and I'm great with a Bo staff. Great with claws like Suikotsu's. Midoriko taught me about poisons so I'm good with poison. Oh yes and I'm good with a sword that's like Jakotsu's. Great with an ax and throwing weapons. I'm also good with custom weapons. In fact after I was going to ask you to join I was going to see Totousai. So will you join?" Kagome asked.

"Yes but I have to ask where is the half-breed?" Sesshoumaru said then almost corrected himself before Kagome interrupted, "Oh Inutrasha... he's with Naraku... they're trying to kill me... and get the jewel... and probably trying to bring Kikyo back to life... by stealing my soul... probably with Kanna... sometime in the future... even though I killed Kikyo... again." Kagome said with pauses in between what was said and kind of nodding her head.

"I see so then you're the leader of your pack then," Sesshoumaru stated more then asked but Kagome nodded anyway.

"Um excuse me Kagome-chan but why are you calling Sesshoumaru your brother, I'm just wondering." Sango asked.

"Oh well I guess a while back I traveled with his group for a few weeks and we... bonded I guess you could say though it didn't look like bonding, him threatening me and me talking back but yeah. Rin wasn't there from some odd reason at the time." Kagome answered making Sesshoumaru glare at her, "Anyways Let's get going to see Totousai." Everyone then packed up and were walking along with the occasional yelling from Yusuke and Kuwabara when a very deadly poisonous snake youkai was right in front of them trying to get some jewel shards from a youkai child who had them. The child was hiding under some roots of a tree where they guessed she lived.

"Hey scaly! Yes you ugly!" Kagome said taunting the snake.

"Why you bitch!" Snakey said totally distracted from what it was doing.

"Who me? Last I checked I wasn't a female dog. I thought I was a fire demon." Kagome said playing with snakey and looked like she was thinking. (A/N: Awesome name ne? XD Couldn't think of a name so I'm just referring to it as SNAKEY! Yayz.)

The snake was getting pissed, "I'll kill you!" Snakey yelled at her well more like hissed.

Kagome was strangely feeling a little playful, "Kill me? Like you could." Kagome said with a snort making the demon even more angry if that was possible. Kagome dodged snakey's acid spitball, "Ew really? You have to spit at me wow." She said. The others were watching amused at her actions. Kagome decided to see if snakey would burn, "Hey snakey I wonder if you burn." Kagome said and concentrated. Suddenly the snake burst into flames and was screaming it's head off before it turned to ash leaving 2 jewel shards on top of the pile. "Well that was fun." Kagome said and walked over to the tree with her neko Echo following, "Hey there the big bad snake is gone now. Why don't you come out and introduce yourself?" Everyone heard the child giggle before coming out of her hiding place.

"Hello I'm Raicho Asu-ko. Thank you for saving me from that snake." Raicho said, her beautiful wings flexing nervously. Raicho had blue hair and purplish black wings that had white at the bottom and she had a fighting kimono on. Her kimono was a dark hue of gold and it had a dark green obi. It also had blue sakura petals on the kimono while the obi had blue roses on it. She also had startling sea green eyes that were cat-like. She was tan from being in the sun. She also was 4ft 3 inches and her claws were a mud brown with lightning going across them.

"My name is Kagome it's very nice to meet you Raicho. What kind of demon are you?" Kagome asked after introducing herself.

"Ano promise you won't hurt me?" Raicho said suddenly very nervous.

"I promise now please tell me Raicho." Kagome promised.

"I'm a lighting and earth hawk youkai. Please don't hurt me!" Raicho said very scared that Kagome would hurt her.

"Oh Raicho I promised I wouldn't hurt you and I'll tell you something. I'm a fire ice miko demon." Kagome said shocking Raicho. Raicho hugged Kagome and thanked her again. "Now why do you have 5 jewel shards?" Kagome asked after she introduced everyone to Raicho.

"Well I found these pretty shards one day and decided to keep them. Why?" Raicho answered.

"Well I'm the jewel's guardian and so I'm trying to get all the shards back." Kagome answered her.

"Oh then here you can have them back." Raicho said and Kagome was shocked they were still pure and not the evil purple that they usually are in anyone's hands except for mikos...good mikos.

"Well thanks Raicho. Would you like to come with us?" Kagome asked and Yusuke nearly yelled before he was hit in the head with Botan's oar successfully knocking him out.

"I would love too! I mean if you're ok with it." Raicho said doing what Hinata from Naruto does meaning she was blushing and putting her pointer fingers together. (A/n: Yes I dared to mention other animes on this mwahahahahaha! XD Jk oh and Raicho means lightning bird and Asu-ko means Child of the Earth. Hehe doesn't really sound like a girls name does it? Oh well on wit da bloody fic)

"Of course it's ok with me. Now come I want you to meet my kit Shippou and my nekos." Kagome said and called Shippou over as well as her nekos. "Ok Shippou I want to to meet Raicho."

"Hello Raicho I'm Shippou! I like your wings they're very pretty." Shippou said with a bright smile on his face.

"Ano thank you Shippou." Raicho said. Kagome's neko Shadow came up to Raicho purring and rubbing herself against Raicho's legs making her giggle. "Who's this Kagome-chan?" Raicho asked picking Shadow up and holding her to her chest.

"That's Shadow whose a rare nine-tailed shadow neko. This is Echo a rare nine-tailed heaven neko and that's Silver a three-tailed fire neko." Kagome said pointing to Silver and Echo as she said their names.

"Oh they are so cute! I like them Kagome-chan where did you find them?" Raicho asked petting Shadow who was purring.

"Well I found Echo and Silver trying to fight off some demon while badly injured and I helped them out. Shadow was given to me by someone who left Shadow in a box at my door almost a year ago. They've been with me ever since." Kagome said and then got up, "Why don't you play with them and Shippou for a bit I've got to make dinner seeing how it's almost dusk."

"Alright 'Gome-chan! Come on I know a great place to play." Raicho said and ran off with the nekos and Shippou.

"Shouldn't you stop them from running off?" Yusuke said having finally woken up.

"Nah my nekos will protect them if there's any trouble and if they can't handle it they'll get me." Kagome said as she lit the fire and took out some steak and started to cook some vegetables.

"Ooo that smells good what are you making?" Sango and Botan said at the same time.

"Oh since Inutrasha isn't here anymore I've decided to start cooking real food. What I'm cooking is steak with some potatoes and corn." Kagome said making everyone almost drool. After some time had past Kagome suddenly said, "Shadow bring the children it's almost time for dinner." Everyone nearly jumped out of their skins when Shadow appeared in her lager form with the children on her back from the shadows and the other two nekos came flying back to the camp a moment later.

"Okaa-san! Dinner almost ready?" Shippou asked running right up to her while Raicho stood a little ways away kind of envying Shippou.

"Yes and did you have fun with Raicho?" Kagome asked.

"Yup it was very fun you have to come next time the place she brought us to was awesome!" Shippou said excitedly.

"Where did you guys go anyway Raicho?" Kagome asked looking at Raicho.

"I'll bring you to see it in the morning if you want. It's a place I found that hasn't been touched by anything for years till I stumbled upon the place." Raicho said with a little blush. Kagome suddenly hugged her.

"Aw I'd love to see it! I've always loved places that weren't destroyed by humans or demons." Kagome said letting her go from the hug. "Sango-chan I'm going to go to the hot springs that nearby would you like to come?"

"Nah Kagome-chan I'm fine you go ahead." Sango said finishing up her dinner as Kagome left then she was being bombarded with questions, "Whoa whoa one question at a time!"

"How did Kagome find a way back to the group?' Kurama asked his Kitsune curiosity coming to the surface.

"I don't know she hasn't even told me anything. I've tried to get her to tell me but she just shuts me out and doesn't tell me anything just walks off to do something." Sango answered sadly.

"So even you don't know what happened to her slayer." Sesshoumaru stated.

"I have a question for you Sesshoumaru. How did Kagome come to travel with you?" Sango asked her curiosity suddenly burning.

"Simple. I discovered her in a deadly fight with some powerful youkai. She was doing well considering she was untrained." Sesshoumaru answered.

_**-Flashback:**__ Sesshoumaru heard the sounds of battle and was about to just leave when he heard a __familiar female voice shout, "Shut up ugly and just go away!" This intrigued him. So he followed the smell of blood and the sounds of battle only to see Kagome in a very deadly fight against three powerful demons. One was a male panther youkai with dark purple hair, ears, and tail. He also had turquoise eyes. He was dressed in all black only his sash was a different color, it was gold. Another __demon was a actually not a demon at all instead it was a Ahuizotl. (A/N: Info here _ www. mythcreatures. and pic here www. /imgres?start=23&num=10&hl=en&gbv=2&biw= 1366&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=e6HZ7X5FcLStvM:&imgrefurl= art/Ahuizotl-56265532&docid=nZnc4WwYqgKGYM&imgurl=http: fs18/f/2007/147/8/3/Ahuizotl_by_Kitsune_aka_ &w=677&h=500&ei=CD1pT_SjH-Th0QGL0pT5CA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur =621&sig=116081526288585497401&page =2&tbnh=143&tbnw=193&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:23&tx=80&ty=93 without spaces of course oh and there are a ton of other pics just search on Google images.) _A very gruesome creature it was. The last one was a Haunt, a dog like creature that was in human form right now._ (A/n: Info of the Haunt creatures. co .uk/beasts/haunt .asp couldn't find a pic sry) _"Give up human you have no chance against us!" the Haunt said. _

_ "Oh really?" Kagome said taking out an arrow and pointing her bow at the panther before releasing the string. The panther turned into ash as soon as the arrow had touched him. _

_ "Shit you're a miko!" the Ahuizotl exclaimed, "Hey let's get outta here!"_

_ "No! We'll kill this miko and then ta-" was all the Haunt said before Sesshoumaru had cut off his head._

"_Wah! I'm outta here" The last of them said and ran off into the forest._

_ "Sesshoumaru-sama. What are you doing here?" Kagome said actually using his respectful title._

"_This is my lands miko, so what are you doing here and where is the half-breed? I don't smell him anywhere." Sesshoumaru demanded to know and was glaring at her. _

_ "Ano well I've been separated from my pack for 4 months now. Sorry I'm on your lands I'll leave if you want." Kagome said depressed and Sesshoumaru's eyes actually widened. He felt sorry for her knowing what it's like to be separated from your pack._

"_Miko you will travel with this Sesshoumaru until we find the half-breed." Sesshoumaru said shocking __her. She followed him back to his camp where the toad started yelling at Kagome before he got hit with her shoe. For two months she was with him and became like a sister to him. __**End-**_

(A/N: Please realize I like to make the characters OOC unintentionally sry T.T I suck at writing)"Oh I see. Thank you for telling me Sesshoumaru-sama." Sango said respectfully.

Sesshoumaru decided to answer, "You're welcome slayer." He said before walking off to sit under a tree. No one had noticed Hiei had disappeared right after Sesshoumaru had finished telling the story that is except for a certain Kitsune and avatar.

Kagome arrived at the hot springs not realizing Hiei had followed her on her half-mile trek to the springs. Kagome quickly undressed and got into the water as she sighed in pleasure. The water in her opinion was the perfect temperature, "Ah this is nice." she said before Midoriko appeared sitting on the rock across from Kagome. "Hey Kagome-chan!" Midoriko said cheerfully, "How's it going?"

"Fine got another member in the group." Kagome answered as she turned around to get her bathing supplies. What Midoriko and Hiei saw on Kagome's back made them gasp.

"Oh my what happened to your back Kagome?" Midoriko asked as she stared at the scars that were crisscrossed making X shapes.

"Oh these? Got them from my _nice_ little stay at Naraku's." Kagome said with venom dripping off of the word nice. This info made Hiei's eyes widen and Midoriko look at Kagome with sadness.

"Dear child please tell me what happened when you were with Naraku and why you haven't told Sango-chan?" Midoriko asked making Kagome sigh and face her.

"Ok I'll tell you the short story. While stay with Naraku I got tortured everyday for 3 months among other things then I escaped and wondered around for 1 month then lived in a village for two months." Kagome said.

"So then that wasn't when you found Sesshoumaru?"

"No this happened almost 3 years ago. Almost two years ago was when Naraku had created the perfect copy of me and I mean that it was so bloody fucking perfect that even Sango didn't notice that it wasn't me sadly. Naraku took me again but this time I escaped after a week and wandered for 2 months before Sesshou stumbled upon me and let me travel with him for a while. I remember Jaken used to get on my nerves so bad I'd actually beat the toad up. He must really get on Fluffy's nerves too cause I saw him throw rocks quite a few times and even kicked Jaken a couple of times. Now that was funny to see. I think I actually beat him so hard that he cried for a few hours." At that both of them laughed.

"I see so that's how you came to that brother-sister relationship. Kaggy you sure there ain't any romance between you at all?" Midoriko said and laughed at Kagome's red face.

"NO! There was never any romance between us! Besides I've given up on all males they're only trouble and heartache anyway since there's no guy who'd look twice at me besides perverts." Kagome said with a huff.

"Why do you say that Kagome you're very beautiful." Midoriko said kind of confused.

"Well I know you won't tell anyone so I'll tell you. First Inuyasha always called me ugly, weak and just his shard detector then betrayed me and went off to Naraku. Second Hiei lost himself to his beast after I had slapped him and he well he kissed me but when Hiei gained control of himself he just vanished and hasn't really talked to me since then. Kinda makes a girl really think they're not wanted I guess. So that's why I've given up on love and males. Love just hurts you in the end well it hurts me anyways. The gods must hate me or something to make the ones I care for and protect leave me and call me hurtful names. It's a fucking miracle that I'm still kind. I mean what's so wrong with me that makes every male leave me out in the cold harsh world alone ne?" Kagome rambled on looking like she was about to cry. (A/N: Here's some of Kagome's insecurities that she doesn't even tell Sango well not yet anyways. And some of her history but later on we'll have flash backs to those time. =^.^=)

Hiei, who was in a nearby tree heard this, ^Wha-? I can't believe some one would torture a pure creature like her. I wonder what else that disgusting filth did to her. She did after all say he did other things.^ He thought as his gaze softened on Kagome.

(Back at camp while this is happening.) Raicho being actually very curious like a Kitsune was going through Kagome's bag with Shippou, staring at all the wonderful strange things that were in Kagome's big black bag. (A/N: Forgot to mention she changed from her yellow bag to a black bag that looked sorta like a giant duffel bag.) "What's this?" Raicho said as she took out Kagome's _Diary_. It looked a little worn and was a dark blue.

"Oh that I think it's what Kagome calls a diary. She said it was a very private thing so I don't... think..." Shippou said then stopped seeing as Raicho had already opened it. Raicho was flipping through it reading it kind of fast when a picture and a loose leaf note fell out. Raicho picked them up and looked at the picture and her eyes widened so much it was kind of funny how wide they got. Everyone was shocked when they saw tears appear and Raicho started crying. Kurama, being the noisy Kitsune avatar he is, quickly took the items and almost dropped them. He saw Kagome in the picture except she didn't look like her usual cheery self. In the picture someone had taken Kagome was sitting in a field of moon flowers. It was nighttime and it was a full moon that night since there was one in the picture. Kagome looked like all the life she had, had left her. Her usual light ocean blue eyes when she was 'human' had dulled and looked like a empty dead gray. She was staring up so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the person taking the picture. Kurama now understood why Raicho was crying. Looking at this picture made him feel like his heart was drowning in sorrow and had faded from existence. He took a look at the note and had to read it again just to be sure he read right.

_-Why am I always left out in the cold? Do males find me that undesirable? Why does he have to go to that dead bitch! Why can't he see that I love him! She's just using him and will take him to hell with her when she gets the chance. He's just like fucking putty in her cold dead hands. Would everyone be happy if I was gone? I mean it was me who broke the jewel in the first place so would everyone be happier? I can't stand this pain anymore! The pain of the heart I fear will never heal. Maybe I should just kill myself and end it all then everyone might be happy...- _There was dried drops of blood on the paper making it look so wrong yet so beautiful. The note just made him feel like after his heart literally faded from existence, someone had shoved it back and rubbed salt in the hole in his heart adding insult to injury. Sango quickly took the items and looked them as well. Tears actually started streaming down her face, "Oh my god I never knew she felt that way." She said before Shippou snatched the things away.

"And that's why you don't read Kagome's things. She wished to keep her thoughts private!" Shippou said and snatched the diary as well. He put them in a box that had a lock on it and locked it taking the key and making it look like one of his many acorns he had. Then he ran off into the forest and Shadow quickly followed him know her mistress wouldn't like it if he got hurt. Everyone was silent lost in their own thoughts. Kurama needed to have a word with Hiei when he got back.

Kagome hummed on her way back to the camp. She was humming a lullaby her human mom used to sing her. When she got back she noticed immediately that it was too quiet, "Alright what happened?" She asked knowing she was gonna regret it.

"Um Kagome-chan I kinda went through your things and found your uh diary and something fell out and I'm sorry!" Raicho answered starting to cry.

Kagome sighed then asked, "Alright where is the thing that fell out and where is my diary?" Kagome asked having a dreadful feeling it was the little loose-leaf note that she wrote a long time ago. Raicho gave her a black box and then went and hid in a tree. Kagome knew who had locked the box and sighed, "Where is Shippou?" She asked.

"Ano he kind of ran off. Don't worry Shadow is with him." Yukina answered.

"Ok Shadow would you please bring Shippou back." She said and Shadow appeared carrying Shippou. "Thank you Shadow. Now Shippou can I have the key to my box?" Kagome asked picking Shippou up. Shippou nodded and took out the key.

"Here Okaa-san." Shippou said giving Kagome the key then got down and sat next to Shadow. Kagome then unlocked her box and sighed as she saw it was the little loose-leaf note and picture that had fallen out of her diary.

"Alright so who read it besides Raicho?" Kagome said appearing calm.

"Ano I did and so did Kurama." Sango said making Kagome face palm, _-Great just great. Now they know I tried to kill myself lovely I feel so fucking happy.- _Kagome thought sarcastically. +Oh Kagome-chan why did you try to kill yourself?+ -_Don't ask just don't I might tell you someday just not now. I don't think I could handle the emotional strain after telling you what Naraku did.-_ Kagome said. "Kagome why did you try to kill yourself?" Sango asked with what Kagome thought was pity on her face.

"Don't just don't ask Sango it's nothing. It happened a long time ago and you don't have to worry about me trying to kill myself again." Kagome said tiredly and angrily making everyone instantly not want to speak lest they got Kagome's wrath on them. Sesshoumaru had wisely chosen to stay silent. Kagome just sat down with her back against a tree and closed her eyes kind of lost in the memories this little event had dragged up. _**-Flashback time! XD about 3 ½ years ago:**__ Kagome stared at Inuyasha's back after he just called her weak and pathetic as well as just his shard detector. "Keh you'll never be as good as Kikyo was." He had said. It was always Kikyo this Kikyo that. Kagome felt her heart shatter as he walked away probably no doubt going to see Kikyo since she had seen some soul collectors earlier. She fell to her knees as it started to pour. It was like the sky was crying with her. She dragged herself underneath a tree and stared at the rain for what seemed like a very long time until the rain had stopped. She had written her feelings and thoughts on a piece of paper she had. Then she had taken her pocket knife (Which no one knew she had) and cut herself on her wrists hoping to die. _

_Shippou, who had been watching, then ran over to her, "No Okaa-san!" He yelled and took her arms in his hands and began to try to bandage them as he was crying. Kagome was shocked Shippou had just called her okaa-san and was now trying to bandage her self-inflicted wounds up. _

"_Here Shippou you do it like this." Kagome said softly and helped him wrap her wounds up, "Shippou you called me okaa-san why?"_

"_I see you as my mother. Will you be my mother?" Shippou asked fearing that he was going to be rejected._

"_I would be happy to be your mother my kit." Kagome said and hugged him. Shippou had given her something to live for again. She knew now she had to stay alive to care for her kit. -**End-**_

Midoriko now understood after seeing that little memory and felt sorry for her friend/reincarnate. +Now I understand Kagome-chan. I'm sorry you had to go through that. No one should ever hurt a pure creature like you I really feel like killing that hanyou now. He doesn't even deserve to be called a hanyou! He's just a bastard like Naraku. I really hope you have the pleasure of killing him.+ Midoriko said really angry at the baka inu.

|I agree we should have the pleasure of killing that traitorous bastard inu!| Kagome's ice blood beast said and her fire beast agreed with them.

-I don't know... wait yes I will kill him no matter how much I loved him. He isn't the same inu I fell in love with. That bitch has twisted him into a monster now he sides with Naraku who I am sure will just kill Inutrasha when he has the complete jewel that he will never get I'll make sure of that even if it kills me.- Kagome told them. |We do not want that to happen. Do not die Kagome. We have been waiting for 18 years for you to be able to hear us.| Both of her blood beasts said this. -Heh I remember my mother, I mean my real mother's face faintly. I should go and see her. I know she will probably reject me but I have to see her.- Kagome said.

While all this was happening the others had been speaking but very quietly and Kurama had told Hiei what the note had said and showed him the picture from his memory. **/I seriously want to kill the stupid hanyou. How could anyone hurt such a pure and beautiful creature like her?/** Youko said.

**Hn I'm going to torture that hanyou. **Hiei said, **Only very evil bastards could hurt someone like her.**

:Yea and it sounds like this Naraku is the most evil out of them all: Kurama said.

**/Yes red Naraku was, is very evil some say he is pure evil it's self. Stories were told about him when I was a kit and the story about a brave miko demoness battling the evil spider hanyou. Doesn't that sound like someone we know very well. Though we might not know all of her past we know her as she is./** Youko said, **/Though right now I can't remember the ending to the story. Probably cause we're right in the middle of it/**

:That could be very true Youko.: Kurama said.

**Hn there is something you should know. When she was taken by Naraku she was tortured. There are scars on her back from a whip I think. She also said he had done other things to her I wonder what?** Hiei told Kurama and then retreated closing the link. Hiei looked at Kagome to see her eyes closed and apparently sleeping. That's when they realized it. They've wasted a whole day doing nothing seeing as it was sunset right now.

Kagome's conversation with well herself/Midoriko/blood beasts had taken until the full moon was almost high in the sky, -Holy shit! It's that late already! Wow didn't think it would take that long. Well I'm going for a walk.- Kagome thought and tried to sneak out of the camp without alerting anyone. Didn't go well trying to sneak out that is. Hiei was wide awake seeing as he only needed a few hours of sleep or no sleep at all. He saw Kagome get up and try to sneak out of the camp. "Miko, where do you think you are going." Hiei demanded to know. -Great back to calling me names and titles. Lovely.- Kagome thought mentally scowling.

"My name is not miko, bitch, wench, cunt, or any other lovely stupid degrading names you fucking youkais think of! My name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME! Learn to use it hybrid." She hissed, sneering at him making sure not to wake the others and calling him names now. Hiei was taken back she had just called him a hybrid. True as it was he didn't expect to hear it from her mouth. "And it's none of your business what I do or where I go." With that she hid her aura, powers and vanished into the night. (A/N: Should I stop here? Nah I'll keep going XD) Hiei cursed. He really hadn't meant to make her angry. It's not like he knew she was so touchy about names. He tried unsuccessfully to find her with his Jagan. He cursed again and hoped back into the tree he had been spending the night in. (A/N: Almost half tempted to say spending the night with Lol. I know my sense of humor ain't great. Anyways on WIT DA BLOODY FIC!)

Kagome was pissed no beyond pissed, -Why does everyone male love to call me things besides my name except for Sesshoumaru. With Inutrasha it was bitch and wench, with Kouga it's the my woman crap, with do I dare say it Naraku it's bitch or cunt or miko, with Hiei it's onna or miko, with Kurama even though I haven't talked to him much while we've been here it's Higurashi-san, with Yusuke it's sometimes bitch but he's like the only one besides the kids that calls me Kagome. Ah maybe I should just travel on my own even though that's very dangerous.- Kagome thought. +No Kagome-chan keep on traveling with them! You would be very vulnerable if you were on your own seeing as you don't know how to control your ice and fire powers yet well maybe your fire powers just a little.+ Midoriko said not know the effect her words had on our poor favorite miko. -Oh yes everyone thinks I'm just a weak pathetic onna! I thought at least you wouldn't Midoriko but I guess I was wrong.- Kagome said and silenced Midoriko. Now she really felt like going on a killing spree weather it be humans or demons. Which was very bad, never had she been so pissed as to not care what she killed. She was walking very fast not paying attention to her surroundings or if anything that was going to try and hurt her was nearby which was a very big mistake.

(With Hiei. A/N: Don't ya just hate me for this XD) Hiei watched as Shippou and Raicho woke up. They had sensed something was very wrong as they looked around the camp they noticed Kagome wasn't there. They both stared at each other with wide eyes somehow, weather it was instinct or something else, knowing that that very wrong thing had something to do with Kagome. "Shippou-kun do you feel what I feel?" Raicho asked, suddenly very worried and fearing for Kagome.

"That something's very wrong? Yes I do and I think that something has to do with our... well I mean my okaa-san." Shippou whispered accidentally slipping with that comment. Shippou considered Raicho to be kind of like a sister and he was going to ask Kagome if Raicho can be apart of the family as well.

"Yes maybe we should go look for her and bring the nekos, all four of them. So we at least can offer oka- Kagome some help." Raicho whispered blushing as she slipped up too. Raicho, like Shippou, considered him to be her brother and wanted Kagome to be her Okaa-san since her mother had been killed a long time ago. Hiei saw the children talking but didn't know what because they were speaking so quietly but he quickly hoped out of his tree when they suddenly left the camp with all four nekos. Hiei quickly hoped in the trees above them and heard what they were talking about.

"We need to find okaa-san quickly! She is in trouble I can just feel it." Raicho said very worried.

"Yes we have to find her quickly. It's a good thing I gave her that pendent." Shippou said.

"Pendent? why are you glad about that?" Raicho asked confused.

"Well a few days after I became her son I gave her a pendent and the reason why I'm glad is because I can track her while she has it on." Shippou explained.

"Oh I see." Raicho said instantly understanding. The nekos had transformed into their bigger forms and now were follow a surprisingly very fast Shippou. Shadow saw Raicho was having a hard time keeping up with the pace so she picked Raicho up and put Raicho on her back. "Thank you Shadow." Raicho said thankful for the break from running. Don't get her wrong she was fast, very fast, she just didn't have the stamina to keep on running at that speed for a long time like Shippou apparently could. Shippou was so worried he didn't pay attention to how exhausted his body was becoming all that was running through his head was that he had to help his mother.

(Back with Kaggy. (Finally XD)) Kagome gasped as a tentacle went through her stomach instantly pulling her from her thoughts as she cursed. She felt it was Naraku well a puppet while he was hiding somewhere close by. -Damn I should have been paying more attention! Shit I forgot I hadn't brought any weapons with me. Oh fuck my life! Fuck all kinds of duck! WHY ME!- she thought as she flipped away after she purified the tentacle.

It was true Kagome had forgotten to put on her bracelet which held all of the weapons she mastered. She had left it back at camp in her pack. She faced the puppet which was in a baboon suit of course. "ku ku ku. Hello little miko I never thought I'd get to see you so soon or so alone." The fake Naraku said evilly chuckling. Suddenly it got very cloudy and lighting flashed across the sky as thunder rumbled right after each flash. Kagome dodged a few tentacles that came her way not really responding to Naraku's taunts knowing he was just trying to mind fuck her. So that she would break down because of _Their_ betrayal. Too bad for him she didn't really give a flying fuck right now because she was very pissed and no one should mess with a miko/fire/ice demoness when they're pissed unless you have a death wish. "Oh what's the matter little miko? Demon got your tongue?" Faker kept on trying to goad her and taunt her but sadly that was the last thing faker ever got to say for Kagome cut him down like he was nothing well more like purified him but you get my point.

"Come out you mother fucker!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh what's the matter not happy to see me?" Naraku said pretending that they were friends. Sometimes Kagome wondered how sane he was. Which he probably wasn't sane at all.

"Shut the fuck up. Just tell me what the fuck you want so I can fucking send you home with your tail between your legs." Kagome said very irritated.

"I want the jewel shards and you." Naraku said making Kagome's eyebrow start twitching.

"And why the hell would I do that?" Kagome said before she attacked him. She threw a series of punches and kicks at him and didn't even notice that her fire powers were active and hurting him with every blow that landed which was pretty much every hit. Naraku hadn't expected her to be this fast nor have the ability to control fire. #What the hell? Since when was this ningen onna able to use fire!# He thought as he tried in vain to dodge her attacks. Rain then started to poor down on the two fighters. Kagome hoped that someone would sense her power battling with another and come to help her before she was either killed by Naraku, which was probably very unlikely, or get taken again and she preferred dying over that any day. Suddenly the fighters heard four loud roars as four nekos came out of the trees and got in front of Kagome growling at Naraku. Raicho and Shippou then cam running out both of them called, "Okaa-san!" Raicho blushed at her slip up.

"Shippou, Raicho? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked wonder why they were they but relived that help had come.

"We sensed somehow that you were in trouble Okaa-san." Shippou said and hugged her, "I'm glad we came with help now I know who your battling." Kagome also then hugged Raicho shocking her and whispering to the both of them how thankful she was.

"I only wish we had someone else here as well." Kagome told them quietly.

"Sorry kaa-san we couldn't wake anyone up before we went because we were very worried." Shippou said now looking sad.

"It is ok my kit. All that matters is that you have brought help." Kagome said, kissed them both on the forehead then stood and join the battling nekos. Kilala was fighting bravely but she had a wound in her side that worried Kagome so she healed it and looked at her nekos to make sure they were all right. Silver was using his flames to do attacks from the sky, Echo was using her powers of light hitting Naraku with light explosions, and Shadow was hiding in the shadows using them to attack and hide herself. Kagome then, with great concentration, created a whip of fire that looked like Sesshoumaru's poison whip except red and it wasn't poison of course. Kagome began to lash at Naraku with the whip of fire.

(Back at camp, Don't you just hate me XD) Everyone jerked awake as they heard explosions. "Where's Kagome-chan, Shippou, and the nekos!" Sango exclaimed. Kurama looked around and saw that they were indeed MIA as well as Hiei. (A/N: I know you probably all know this but if you don't MIA is missing in action. Just wanted to tell you guys so you know just in case you don't XD lotta sense I make eh?)

"Hiei's missing too." Kurama stated. Just then another explosion went off.

"What the hell is going on?" Yusuke yelled. (A/N: O.O omg I think I've forgotten about Kuwabara. Ooops my bad hehe. Oh well just pretend he never came k? Good. There's just tooo many characters to keep track of. XD)

"I have no idea Yusuke. Let's go check it out." Kurama said heading towards the explosions with the others following behind.

* * *

><p>Me: Again I is sorry for da OOCness. It has come to my attention that I am very out of character with Hiei and again I apologize next chapter I will try to do better. Dun't hate me fur da fluffiness I'm just a fluffy person. =T.T=*Goes cry in her dark emo corner*<p>

Kagome: Aw DemonicKitty don't cry! They don't hate you. You just are yes a very fluffy person. Right Fluffy-sama?

Sesshoumaru a.k.a. Fluffy-sama:*Growls at Kagome* Miko this Sesshoumaru is in no way fluffy. And yes DemonicKitty is a very affectionate person well neko youkai.

Kallasea:*Appears from the doorway to the kitchen* Alright! Who made DemonicKitty cry?

Miroku: Oh no one she's just sad that she is very out of character with Hiei.

Hiei: Hn

Kallasea:*sighs then goes over to comfort DemonicKitty*

Yusuke: … Where is Kuwabara anyways?

Shizuru: Well since DemonicKitty forgot about him. I guess he's back home or with Yukina...

Hiei:*growls* I'm going to kill that baka!

Shizuru: Whoops... oh well I'm sure he can take care of himself.

Yusuke: Yea I'm sure he'll be fine.. not. Anyways please fucking review and give the authoress some stupid clothes ideas!

Keiko:*Hits Yusuke upside the head* What he means is please review so we can go on with the story and give us some wonderful clothes ideas for Kagome and maybe Yukina, Shizuru and Yusuke.

Well there ya go the second chappy and sorry for such a long wait but the stupid writer's block demon decided to show it's face before my muse promptly kicked it ass out the door XD Well till next time Ja Ne! =^.^=

DemonicKitty out! XD

Anyways I'd love to thank everyone that gave me helpful advice so thanks :)


	4. Please read! It is important

_**Important Notice**_

_**DemonicKitty here! I need help it seems I have the god damn writer's block so if a few of you could give me Idea's I would love that. Oh and of I will give YOU the credit for the idea, I not a stupid idea stealer. So If you could give me some really good ideas by either reviewing this story or PMing me then that would be great :D. Also there is a poll I need you guys to look at for Crystal Forest! DK out!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[88/2012: Here's a little something since I just got my first flamer.**_

_**Nature observation: **I'd like to offer you my observation on the deplorable creature commonly know as **The Flamer. **Now **The Flamer** is a rather vane and nasty creature, it likes to believe that it is better than any other creature it will encounter. One such creature **The Flamer** may encounter is known as **The Writer** (not to be confused with **The Troll**). The behaviour of **The Flamer** when encountering **The Writer** is, at times, amusing (this is especially so when the encounter is with a **Writer** who has a strong personality). **The Flamer**will attack with generic insults and pitiful threats (all of which are, usually, poorly spelled). Sadly the reasons behind **The Flamer's** unmitigated attacks are little more than jealousy. You see, many **Flamers** like to pretend (or even believe) that they are**Writers,** unfortunately however the quality of their work leaves little to be desired and in their own twisted little minds believe that by "Flaming" the work of a natural **Writer, **they will be able to feel better about their own work. It is a sickness that is quite prolific within **Flamer** society called "Tall-Poppy Syndrome" {the desire to bring down others to your level or below with the use of insults and false words in order to make yourself feel 'taller'.}_

_**Note:** There is a more cowardly sub-species of **The Flamer** known as **The Anonymous Flamer** though they act in much the same way as their cousins, they prefer not to be 'seen',instead they attack without leaving any way for **The Writer** to "size-them-up" as it were._

_**(Note for future flamer-would-be's: I WILL NOT FUCKING TAKE YOUR CRAP! TAKE YOUR STUPID MISSPELLING ASSES AND GO FLAME SOMEONE ELSE!)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.<p>

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

Neko Youkai DemonicKitty

* * *

><p><strong>Little cast Skit:<strong>

**Youko Gets His Punishment for Taking Sweets From DemonicKitty & Kagome**

**Me: Alight! I just baked a chocolate pudding pie. Where the hell did it go?**

**Kagome: DemonicKitty I think Youko once again ate it.**

**Me: Seriously? God Damn It! I gotta put some traps around here for Youko.**

***Alucard walks in* Alucard: Heh I've already got that covered Demonic. You see I have just now set up some traps using my shadows that will only ever attack Youko so you are all set to make some more of your delicious treats.**

**Me: Well then it's good I have a spare Chocolate pudding pie. Here Alucard take the whole thing and eat it while me and Kaggy go find Youko.**

**Alucard: Thanks*Grins like a madman while taking the cake away.***

***Kagome and me go find Youko, who's currently in his room tending to his plants. We stand outside his door talking.***

**Me: Damn who the hell took my pie!**

**Kagome: It was probably Youko again. Want me to torture him again.**

**Me: No. It's fine I baked a spare and it's currently on the kitchen counter. **

***Seras sees us and comes over* Seras: Hey DK! Hey Kaggy! How's it going and what are you two talking about?**

**Me: Oh it's going just awful Youko stole one of my pies I baked but good thing is I baked another one that we might eat later if no one gets to it. Besides I have to take of somethings so I can't really play guard dog and I'm sure you two can't.**

**Seras: Yea I gotta go train with master.**

**Kagome: And I gotta go train with Kaede and Miroku**

**Me: Alright well I guess we just have to go do our things as quickly as possible and then get back to the kitchen.**

***Everyone leaves and Youko who had just over heard the conversation decided to get the second pie to eat. Little did he know was that we (Kaggy and me as well as Seras who we had just told the plan to) had secretly gone and hidden near the kitchen so we could see what happens* **

***Youko comes down the stairs quietly and tiptoes over to the kitchen.* **

**Youko: Now where is that pie?*Doesn't see the shadows creeping up on him till it's too late. They wrap around him and put him in the most funniest poses making everyone who was hiding in the pantry fall out laughing their asses off. Youko looks at them mortified as they had video taped the whole thing and were still video taping as well as taking pictures with their cameras and phones.***

**Me: Holy shit! This is way too funny*Laughs harder with tears coming from her eyes and rolling around on the ground. (Good thing the camera is on a stand XD) Kagome and Seras were holding each other up as they laughed***

**Youko: SO this was all a trap? ! Somebody help me!**

**Alucard:*Appears out of a wall* Oh do shut up you are ruining the show for everyone on Youtube and in this house.*Youko's eyes widen comically when he realizes that this is streaming live on Youtube and he sniffs as he gets teary eyed knowing his reputation is ruined.***

**Youko: Going... on... Youtube? Nuuuuuuu! And what do you mean in this house!**

**Alucard: Oh you are being filmed on everyone's favorite TV show... Punked MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!*Laughs his insane awesome laugh as Youko finally burst into tears making everyone ('cept Alucard) laugh so hard they couldn't breath and they all promptly passed out.* Alucard: Oh that was so fun now to post it on Youtube!*Goes off to post it on Youtube leaving Youko tied up with no way of stopping Alucard***

_**End**_


	5. Ch 3 First Battle with Naraku

_**Forbidden Beauty**_

_**JOKE ALERT JOKE ALERT XD Do not take any of this seriously I was just bored and came up with this haha :D**_

_Me: Hello Dear Readers. Since you really don't respond to my notices so I shall quit trying to get help from you guys and just ask that you review my story. I shall try to continue but as I've said I have writers block so don't expect anything too great._

_Kagome: You know that's kind of mean._

_Me: Kagome! Don't say that we may loose what precious readers we have!_

_Kagome: Sorry. But you've asked for their help many times! Like when you asked for them to give you ideas for outfits for me they didn't say a thing! Now you're asking for help for your writer's block and they aren't helping._

_Sesshoumaru: Demonic this Sesshoumaru has to agree with the miko. They have not shown proper respect for the wonderful authoress you are. Only a few have given you helpful advice and I thank those who have._

_Bankotsu: I'm in agreement with those two. _

_Me: Oh come on! They aren't that bad... I just no never mind. We have to go on with the story so Yukina would you please since this poor authoress has to scratch her brain raw for ideas._

_Yukina: Of course Demonic. This poor authoress (who doesn't get any respect or help like she deserves) does not own any of the characters from both the animes Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Now please law suits and Fanfiction please just leave her in peace to write her lemons and violent gory scenes._

_*Everyone goes back to what they were doing*_

_WARNING_

_**Kallasea: Sorry DemonicKitty is just feeling a little down that no one is helping her and she is considering to either take the story down or put it on hold. Pray that she doesn't do that and give her some damn ideas people she told you that she wouldn't steal and would GIVE YOU the CREDIT for the damned ideas. Also give her some outfit ideas for Kagome and the rest of the group in the story. I swear people these days. Oh before I forget she will not post the guide for thoughts/lyrics/telepathy because she feels that you should just have learned it by now and don't need it anymore. So now I off to go help the poor authoress (that you won't help) with writing the damn chapter.**_

_Seras: Sorry Kallasea is very angry lol._

_(Remember this is just me joking around so don't take it seriously XD)_

_**Chapter 3: First Battle with Naraku! **_

_**Kagome's Choice**_

* * *

><p>(With Kaggy, the nekos, Shippou, and Raicho) Kagome cursed as yet again she got hit with a tentacle, <em>-Now I wish I had someone who taught me how to control my icefire powers.-_ Kagome thought as she cut the tentacle off with a ice sword that she had made. Kagome pushed her purification powers into the sword making it glow a pink color. Kagome heard Raicho scream. When Kagome looked for Raicho she saw her in Naraku's grasp. Kagome growled as Naraku brought Raicho close to him. Naraku chuckled, "So Miko who is this? Is she perhaps yours Kukuku" Naraku said as his hand turned into a weapon. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw him go to kill Raicho. Suddenly a whip with thorns on it grabbed Naraku's arm.

(Just a little earlier) Kurama and the others arrived to see Kagome and another demon battling when one of the demon's tentacles grabbed Raicho. Hiei appeared right next to Kurama, "We should help Kagome." Kurama said and took his rose whip out. Grabbing Naraku by the arm he gave Hiei the chance to save Raicho. Hiei using his ultra fast speed cut the tentacle off and grabbed Raicho as well as grabbing Shippou. Hiei returned to the others and gave the children to Yukina (A/N: They left Shizuru, Botan, Sango, Sesshoumaru, and Genkai at the camp) knowing that she could protect them as Hiei and the others joined the fight. Seeing Kagome's state they hurried.

(Back with Kaggy) Kagome got confused when Raicho just disappeared and looked for her. She spotted Raicho and Shippou with Yukina. Since she wasn't paying attention Naraku took that chance and stabbed Kagome again in the leg. Kagome gasped as she felt a tentacle go through her left thigh. She purified it and fell down. She knew her leg was broken and the arteries in her thigh had snapped meaning she was currently bleeding to death. -Oh great just fucking great. Damn wish to hell I could heal myself right now but I can't.- Kagome thought as she stood up. Even with a broken bone she could stand but she favored her right foot right now. (A/N: I know I'm doing the impossible but hey she was trained to do that by Naraku.) Kagome dodged another tentacle then she landed wrong and stated to fall. She felt someone's arms go around her waist and stop her from falling over. When she looked up she saw that it was Yusuke who had caught her. "Yusuke?" Kagome was thoroughly confused as she looked around seeing the others.

"Kagome are you ok? Damn you're loosing a lot of blood." Yusuke said as he laid her on the ground.

"Really I hadn't noticed," Kagome said sarcastically, "Just give me a moment Yusuke. You go help the others."

"No I'm staying with you, you're weakened and badly hurt." Yusuke said making Kagome really angry because she thought that Yusuke was calling her weak just cause she was hurt. Kagome's powers flared as her rage grew.

"What is it with everyone and THINKING I'M A WEAKLING!" Kagome screamed as she got up to her feet. Her healing powers came to life and fixed all her wounds in a second. Her barriers fell and released her aura which overwhelmed everyone because of how great her rage was. Nothing set Kagome off more then people calling her weak. Yusuke was thrown back by Kagome's powers as she got lost in her rage thus releasing her hi (fire) and aisu (ice) blood beasts. Both her eyes went red and had a gold ring on the edges and a blue ring around the pupil. Her fangs and claws grew as Kagome's hair went totally black losing the blue tint in it as she gained red stripes. Even her clothing changed. (A/N: Don't know how to describe it but here's a link to it and her hair was styled like that as well. albums/z479/LadyJackass/The%20Ultimate %20Anime%20Collection/Anime%20Chinese%20Dress%20Collection/animepapernetpicture-standard-artists-midori-foo-chinese-dress-lady-208488 without spaces of course and she has mid thigh-high black heels and black thigh-high tights.) Kagome surrounded Naraku in fire as she looked at the group who were staring at her in awe.

"**We are sick and tired of you demons and humans calling our miko weak and useless! We demand respect and if we don't get it then we shall leave!"** Kagome's hi (fire) and Aisu (Ice) beasts said glaring at everyone before turning their steely gaze to Naraku. **"And don't get us started on you, you filthy hanyou! You don't even deserve to be called as such since you are just vile filth not even worth the dirt beneath our feet. We should repay you for what you did to our miko but for now get out of here."** The ring of fire opened just a little allowing Naraku the opportunity to escape, **"Go filth, before we change our minds and decide to kill you instead."** Kagome's powers flared even more. Naraku was actually scared at the intensity of Kagome's aura and decided to flee.

"Okaa-san?" Shippou said getting out of Yukina's hold and rushing over to Kagome with Raicho right behind.

"**No little ones we are not your mother we are Kagome's Aisu and Hi beasts but Kagome will return in a minute after we tell everyone something so just wait here ok?"** Hi and Aisu said softly. (A/N: Hi is pronounced like he. Just letting you know in case you didn't ) Shippou and Raicho nodded watching Kagome walk over to the others. Hi beast took over fully and everyone gulped as they noticed the rage in it's eyes. **"I will not tolerate anymore of this! Show respect to your alpha female or I will not hesitate to put you in your place!"** Hi said before going over to Shippou and Raicho. Picking them up Hi left the clearing.

* * *

><p>"Let's not anger her again." Kurama said when Kagome disappeared.<p>

"I agree Kurama. Let's head back to camp alright?" Yukina said quietly. Everyone nodded and went back to camp just as the sun started to rise.

* * *

><p>(With Hi, Aisu, Shippou, and Raicho.) Hi had taken Shippou and Raicho to a nearby hot springs. "Okaa-san? Why are we here?" Shippou asked.<p>

"**Because Kagome wants to talk to you two about something."** Hi said before Kagome's eyes, claws, fangs, and hair color went back to normal but her clothes and hair style stayed the same. Kagome blinked as she found herself in control of her body and near a hot springs.

"Hello Shippou Raicho. Before I ask you two something first. Raicho would you like to be my adopted child?" Kagome asked making Raicho scream yes and fling herself at her new mother. Kagome giggled as Shippou joined the hug as well. He was very happy to have a new sister just as Raicho was very happy to have a new mother and brother.

"What else did you want to talk about okaa-san?" Raicho said grinning from ear to ear at her mother.

"Well I wanted to ask you two if you wanted to become my real children by youkai law?" Kagome asked and both of them nodded so fast that Kagome thought their heads might fall off. So they preformed the blood ritual and Kagome's scent was laced with Shippou and Raicho's scents making Kagome now their real mother. "Come on my children let's go back so I can make breakfast for everyone."

"Hai Okaa-san!" Shippou and Raicho said together before running over to their mother and walking next to her. Raicho decided to give her mother a present like Shippou's. She plucked off a purplish black feather from her wings.

"Okaa-san I have a present for you! Can you kneel down so I can put it in your hair?" Raicho asked shyly. Kagome nodded and knelt down. "Thanks okaa-san!" Raicho then weaved the feather into Kagome's hair. When she was done she smiled as she thought, $I am so glad that I did that cause it just adds to her beauty.$ Kagome went next to the hot springs and looked at the present.

"Thank you Raicho it's beautiful." Kagome said before getting up and continuing to walk back to camp.

(With the camp while this is happening) Yusuke walked back into the camp with the others following behind him. They all went back to their places silently which made Genkai and Shizuru look at them questioningly. "Where's 'Gome?" Sango asked but didn't receive an answer. _\How odd... Why are they all acting like this? Did something happen?\_ Sango thought. "Hello?" They were all ignoring her, too lost in their thoughts.

"Want me to whack them Sango?" Botan asked summoning her oar.

"No I have a better idea. How about we both whack them." Sango said mischievously, taking her Hiraikotsu out. She and Botan sneak over to Kurama and _WHACK!_ They both hit him in the head making him fall over with swirly eyes and the other come out of their deep thoughts.

"What the fuck!" Yusuke exclaimed while Botan giggled.

"Finally we have your attention. Now what the hell happened and where is 'Gome?" Sango asked with a huff.

"Uh her blood beasts took over and they stormed off with Raicho and Shippou." Yusuke said. Now that caught Sesshoumaru's attention.

"Mouzoku you say her blood beasts took over? Where is she now?" Sesshoumaru said before being interrupted by none other than the one they were talking about.

"I'm fine aniki." Kagome said stepping into the clearing with Shippou and Raicho at her side. Sesshoumaru noticed the feather in her hair as well as Kagome's scent laced in Shippou and Raicho's scents.

"Imouto you preformed the ritual?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hai aniki." Kagome said with a small smile.

"What ritual?" Botan asked.

"The ritual to adopt these two by youkai law." Kagome answered. Kagome started to cook breakfast for everyone. Kagome decided to just make pancakes and bacon.

"Okaa-san what is that you're making? It smells delicious!" Raicho asked.

"I'm making pancakes and bacon." Kagome answered. A few minutes later she was done and passed some out to everyone except for Hiei and Sesshoumaru since they don't need to eat as much as humans.

Kagome was acting happy and cheerful but on the inside she was crying. -_Why? Why!? Why does everyone still think I'm a weakling?! Even after all that training, without complaint might I add, they see me as a damned weakling. Maybe I should leave though I really like having friends to help me but if they don't believe in my power then what am I to them? Just another weakling to protect? If I did __leave would they care? Or just search for me because I'm just another 'job' to them? If I do leave I shall make sure to take Shippou and Raicho with me since they are my children after all as well as my nekos._- Kagome thought but her thoughts were interrupted when Raicho touched Kagome's arm.

"Okaa-san? Are you alright?" Raicho asked because she could feel it through the gift she gave Kagome. Her Okaa-san's heart was wailing with sorrow and confusion.

"Yes I am Raicho why do you asked?" Kagome said, with a fake smile only her daughter could see through right now, kind of not liking the expression on her daughter's face right now. Raicho grabbed her hand and with strength that surprised Kagome a bit, Raicho dragged her mother off to talk with her.

* * *

><p>They arrived near a roaring water fall and Raicho turned to look at her okaa. "Okaa-san please don't lie to me. I know what you're feeling so what's wrong? What is it? You can tell me I am your daughter aren't I?" Raicho said, giving her okaa a soft, small smile. Kagome let her face show her true emotions. Raicho saw an expression of infinite sorrow show on her mother's face.<p>

"I just don't like that everyone thinks I am so weak. It makes me feel useless like I'm not needed. Like I'm just something that has to be protected. I feel like I went through all that training for nothing. I was thinking if they still treat me like that than I shall leave. Oh and don't worry I would bring you and Shippou along with me." Kagome said before being interrupted by her kit who bursted out of the bushes having followed his mother and sister.

"No Okaa-san! You know what will happen! You will die if you travel and face Naraku on your own!" Shippou said with a very concerned and worried expression on his face.

"I know but still it's making me feel as if I'm just a weakling like Inuyasha has always told me. I'm just a weak stupid female that is useless in a battle. Why can't... anyone... believe... that I... can fight... and that... I am p-p-powerful... enough to... handle any c-c-combat." Kagome said and started to cry as she had done so many times in the last few years. The two children looked at their mother sadly and decided that they would become the most the most annoying brats in the world but only to those in the group that treat their mother like she will break at any moment. Both children knew she could break, anyone could, but they also know that their mother is strong because in the eyes of a child mother is god. Shippou and Raicho nodded to each other silently agreeing.

"Come on Okaa-san you are the strongest and most beautiful person in the world." Shippou said to his crying okaa.

"Thanks my kit but I am not really all that beautiful after all why would Inutrasha lie to me?" Kagome said because after all Inuyasha had never really lied to her before. Shippou glared at the empty air. He knew that that disloyal mutt had been lying to his okaa but he didn't realize it affected her this much since she was always so happy and cheerful as well as full of life. What he sees now is the heart-broken woman underneath the mask.

(Shippou P.o.V.) My okaa just wants someone to love her why didn't anyone though? I was so angry at that damned mutt that I actually want my okaa to kill him but would that hurt her even worse?, {I shall protect my Okaa-san with my very best efforts. What do they see about Okaa-san that I don't because I know she is a beautiful person and a strong fighter.} I thought and looked over to my sister who was currently trying to comfort our okaa. "Imouto can I talk to alone for a minute? Don't worry Okaa-san we will be right back just stay right there k?" I said and took Raicho's hand as our okaa nodded, sniffling. I dragged Raicho over near the trees. "Raicho want to help me play a good revenge prank on Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke?" I asked with a sort of evil smirk.

"Hai aniki I will gladly help now whats the plan?" Raicho asked me grinning impishly.

(Normal P.o.V.) Kagome could hear whispers but couldn't make them out. She was still sniffling with a few tears hear and there. They came back a few moments later and hugged Kagome. "Don't be sad Okaa-san They are people who think you are strong and beautiful. We love you Okaa-san." Shippou and Raicho said in perfect unison. Kagome gave a watery smile.

"Thanks kiddos let's stay here for a while." Kagome said looking at the beautiful big waterfall that had a little rainbow next to it.

"What about breakfast?" Raicho asked with a tilt of her head.

"I got fish. We can cook them." Kagome said producing the fish somehow. She made a small fire that didn't make much smoke and cooked the fish.

As they ate the fish Kagome was debating on what to do. Should she stay or should she go, that was the million dollar question right now.

"Ne Okaa-san? We should stay with them at least for a little while longer maybe until after we reach a village and then we can loose them?" Raicho and Shippou simultaneously said.

"That's actually a pretty good idea guys. Now let's see the closest is around two to three weeks away so I guess that gives me plenty of time to secretly prepare to depart. We'll go with that plan." Kagome said not noticing the mischievous smirks on her children's faces as they both thought a bit darkly, '_Hehe and __that gives us enough time to exact our vengeance on those fools._'

"Well then Okaa-san what shall we do?" Raicho asked.

"Well let's head back for now or else the guys might come searching for us. I love you guys so much you know that right? I would probably wilt away without you two in my life" Kagome said walking back to the camp. As they walked into camp they noticed Sango and Yusuke arguing over who's going to go scout and other stuff. Kagome sighed, -_Sango's gonna end up hitting the annoying idiot soon._- she thought and watched as Sango _did_ punch Yusuke right square in the face not a second later just after she thought that, sending him flying into a tree. "Gee I guess I shouldn't have left camp even for a minute. Do I have to constantly watch you Yusuke?! You act like a little brat throwing a tantrum because he didn't get what he wanted. And you Sango, I expected you to be much more mature! What do I come back to? I come back to an idiot and a youkai slayer fighting over such trivial things. Sango you go scout the area for youkai. Dimwit get your lazy ass up off of the ground and pack up camp. The rest of you I don't care what you do as long as you don't help the dimwit and my friend here. I however am going to soak in the hot springs nearby and no one come disturb me. That means even you Sango! Shippou, Raicho I want you to stay here and keep Yukina company." Kagome said stalking off with her bathing stuff to the nearby hot springs.

"Hai Okaa-san!" The children said and bounded over to Yukina. Shizuru looked on in amusement.

"I wonder what my brother is up to right now with all of us gone." She mused to herself before looking over at the hotness that was Lord of the West. Genkai just snorted sipping her tea.

* * *

><p>"Well dimwit you heard the woman. Get moving slacker!" She said and threw a quarter-sized pebble at his head.<p>

"Ow! Damn you, you old hag! Ouch!" Yusuke said and got hit with another pebble.

Kagome was finally having a relaxing moment in this hectic day. She sighed contently as she slid into the steaming water. Taking her lightly scented lemon grass shampoo she squeezed it out into her hand. Being around people with highly sensitive noses made her quickly learn not to wear such heavily scented things besides she liked this one a lot. She starts massaging her scalp, rubbing the shampoo in really good. Then she dove under the water and washed it our. After staying under for about five minutes she came up gasping for air. Because she was a demon she could hold her breath underwater longer now but she never tested it. Kagome swims back over to the edge and take her conditioner, rubbing it in her hair she looked up into the bright blue sky and watched as a pair of birds few by. Sighing softly she dives back under and rinses the conditioner out. She then relaxes, resting against a boulder in the hot springs. She decided to just soak in the springs because it helped her to calm down and relax plus it felt really good on her muscles. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back and just went into a sort of meditative trance After about 20 minutes or so she got out because she knew she should get back so the group can search for more jewel shards. She gathered her things after she changed back into her outfit and walked back. She came back to see everyone talking to someone quietly. What was most funny to her that she noticed was that when ever Hiei, Kurama, or Yusuke tried to come close they either gave them a very good and scary death glare or a very disturbing and creepy glare.

"Okaa-san! Welcome back how was your soak?" Raicho asked barreling into her mother. Kagome laughed and patted her head.

"It was good thanks for asking. So were you two good for Yukina?" Kagome asked.

"Hai okaa-san!" Shippou answered.

"Well then you two deserve some chocolate!" Kagome said and walked over to her bag.

"Yay!" Shippou yelled.

"Chocolate?" Both Rin and Raicho said.

"Oh it's this very sweet stuff that just melts in your mouth if you don't chew it that is. I love chocolate but one of my favorite sweets is lollipops." Shippou explained.

"Alright here you go you guys and Rin you can have some as well." Kagome said giving Rin some chocolate, "Alright! Let's get going. Now along the way we're going to make a little stop withing a day or two and then we'll probably have to stay there for a week or so." She then picked up her bag. Echo transformed into her larger form and let the kids ride on her back as well as the other nekos. All three kids were munching happily on their chocolate as they rode on Echo. Yusuke decided to open his mouth.

"So Kagome why are we going to stop and why do we have to stay so long there?" Yusuke said but didn't get an answer since she had decided to ignore the three males, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama.

"Higurashi-san?" Kurama said trying to get her attention but he failed. Kagome just pretended they were air and not that important.

"Kagome why are we stopping?" Yukina asked softly and Kagome looked at her with a small smile.

"Well I need this fire demon blacksmith to make so custom weapons for from say like my teeth or claw, hell even a bone if he needs it. His name is Totousai and he was a friend of Inutrasha's who helped fix the Tetsaiga when he broke it in a fight." Kagome answered and Yusuke glared at her.

"Damn are you fucking ignoring us!? Hello Kagome!?" Yusuke yelled but Kagome just acted as if he wasn't there so that answered his question. As they were traveling Sango kept on sneaking glances at Kurama which Kagome noticed. -_Good Sango if finally getting over that stupid perverted houshi. Though I do question her chose for I know since he's a kitsune he's kind of a pervert by nature. I just hope if she ever confesses to him that he won't hurt her because if he does he's going to wish he were in hell or something when I'm through with him._- Kagome thought as they kept going.

"Ne Yukina?" Kagome said.

"Yes Kagome?" Yukina asked.

"I was wondering since you're and Ice Maiden and all. Well I was wondering if you would help me train with my ice powers?" Kagome asked.

"Sure I'd be honored to help you Kagome." Yukina said smiling brightly at the young miko demoness.

"Thanks Yukina! We should probably start tonight while everyone is asleep" Kagome said the last past in Yukina's ear since she was almost right next to the young ice maiden.

"Hai Kagome we should." Yukina said quietly back.

_**~End of Chapter 3~**_

* * *

><p><em>Me: Well there you have it! The third chapter of FB (Forbidden Beauty, not to be confused with Facebook XD JK) How did you guys like it?<em>

_Kagome: What I don't understand is why I have to be all dark and moody._

_Me: Well you were tortured by Naraku among various other things that I shall name later when it comes to light that she was kidnapped by Naraku twice. Maybe he'll kidnap her again and that's when it'll be revealed hehe. _

_Kagome: Oh I see now. _

_Yukina: Thanks for reading and please Review *Smiles happily at the readers* _


	6. Ch4 Kagome is Trapped! Oh no!

_**Forbidden Beauty**_

_Me: Allos and welcome to another chapter of FB_

_Shikamaru: How troublesome. I pity you guys._

_Me: Shika! What the hell are you doing here!*Doesn't notice Naruto and Sasuke stealing her laptop yet.*_

_Naruto: Oh crap! Teme!*Drops Demonickitty's expensive keyboard, mouse, and monitor.*_

_Me:*Turns around swiftly and growls at the two ninja* _

_Sasuke: Look at what you did now, Dobe!*Puts the com down and runs away dragging Naruto along as they are chased by DemonicKitty*_

_Kagome: Ookay well Demonic doesn't own any anime used in this story nor any of it characters. All rights go to the proper owners. Please R&R Arigato!_

_-Kagome's thoughts-_

_|**Inner beasts or blood beasts**|_

_Genkai's thoughts_

_^Hiei's thoughts^_

_**/Youko's thoughts/**_

_:Kurama's thoughts:_

_[Shizuru's thoughts]_

_\Sango's thoughts\_

_{Shippou's thoughts}_

_you'll hear this next one quite a lot_

_+Midoriko's thought/Talking to Kagome+_

_**Telepathy talking**_

_/Song lyrics if I use any/_

_"**Singing if anyone does"**_

_whew that's quite a list ne?_

_Chapter 4: _

_Kagome is Trapped?!_

_**-hghjgjhgy-gjhgygjh-jhgjhg-**_

Three weeks after the start of Kagome's training with Yukina and surprisingly Hiei(Who had somehow found out but we'll get to that later.), the group reached Totousai's home as the sun set and night was nearly upon them. Kagome's training in fire was finished and she now had mastery over the fire element but not control of ice yet or of her emotions like she should have. This is where Shippou's and Raicho's mischief would begin. The group approached the home made out of some giant demon's skull. "Oi Totousai! Get you ass out here!" Kagome yelled jokingly. Then an old man emerged and smiled when he saw Kagome.

"Ah, Kagome what a lovely surprise. Now what did ya need? Oh and you're a demon now?" Totousai said.

"Ah yea I am and could you make twin butterfly daggers out of my four canines?" Kagome asked and when Totousai nodded she, much to the horror of Yusuke, Shizuru, Genkai, Hiei, Yukina, and Kurama, tore out her four canines. She handed them over to Totousai, "How soon will they be done?" She asked.

"Oh about a week or three. If you need I can try sooner." Totousai said stroking his beard.

"Oh no take your time. We aren't in a hurry Totousai." Kagome said and Totousai nodded.

"Alright well youngsters I'll get to work starting tomorrow morning. Goodnight Kagome and I hope you'll treat these blades I make well." Totousai said disappearing into his home. Kagome just turned around and jumped into a nearby tree to sleep in. Since she had been training with Hiei (Who doesn't show mercy at all on her) she has been very tired.

"Oi Kagome! What are you doing?" Yusuke asked. Yusuke still tried to talk to Kagome even though she still didn't say a word back to him. Nor did she speak to Kurama or Hiei, unless they were training. That was the only time she'd speak to Hiei but even then it was strained as if she'd rather throw herself into a pit of lava then talk to Hiei, not that she would die if she did that since she was half fire demon after all.

"Yusuke just give up already. She won't talk to you." Shizuru said taking out a cigaret and lighting it. [_But damn that girl can hold a grudge. Why is she doing that?]_ Shizuru thought looking at the sleeping demoness. Everyone then made camp. Shippou and Raicho however were busy making plans about what they were going to do to get payback while the group was stuck here. As everyone got into bed Raicho put one of her feathers in each one of the groups sleeping bag and one on Hiei's head. The ones they didn't mess with were Sango, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, Genkai, Shizuru, the cats, Yukina and of course their mother.

Now Raicho had a certain talent that she absolutely loved. This talent was the ability to manipulate one's dreams. She could make your worst nightmare come out to play. All she had to do was place one of her feathers near or on the victim and she could have complete control over whether you had a good dream or a hellish nightmare. This is what she was currently doing while Shippou trailed behind leaving a leaf on each of their victims. He had a trick up his sleeve that he really loved. Now both of them made sure to cover their scent's so no one would know it was them causing this mayhem. Raicho's feathers would automatically disappear when the group woke up. The plan was for them to wake up to another nightmare from the one they were already having. After they were finished with there task they both set the spells and went to bed. (A/n: Hmm should we do the nightmares of each of them? **Ikuto:** _I think we should!_ Alright then we shall! XD I love you my followers/Reviewers. That didn't sound creepy at all :D Anyways ON WIT DA BLOODY FIC!)

_**-hghjgjhgy-gjhgygjh-jhgjhg-**_

(Hiei's Nightmare.)_ Hiei looked around the dark cavern with cautiousness. He didn't like this at all. Suddenly he heard Yukina screaming and there was a blinding flash of light as the whole cavern was now lit. What Hiei saw made his eyes go bigger than the size of dinner plates. Yukina was being killed slowly right in front of him. Hiei found himself bound to the cave wall. He tried to break free but couldn't for the chains on his wrists and ankles were too strong. Much to his horror Yukina died right in front of him. Then the dark figured dragged someone else over. Hiei watched on still horrified as it was revealed to be Kagome. _

Now in reality Hiei was kind of tossing and turning in the tree he was in, a tortured and fearful look on his face. Most of the others were like that too. (**A/n: **Haha I'm so mean not to let you see what happens but oh well.)

_**-hghjgjhgy-gjhgygjh-jhgjhg-**_

(Yusuke's Nightmare.)_ Yusuke looked on in horror as his home town was invaded by blood thirsty demons and those among them were his friends Kurama and Hiei. He couldn't believe it, his best friends had betrayed him and now he was being ordered by Reikai to kill them as well as the horde of invading demons that had somehow made it into Ningenkai. He was currently trying to find his wife, Keiko. He was almost to his home when he saw Hiei and Kurama, whose in his Yoko form, go inside his house. Just as Yusuke got to the door he heard Keiko's screams and then silence. He burst through the door to see that his former best friends had just brutally murdered his wife. He nearly screamed at the sight. Then he was filled with rage and transformed into his Mazoku form. He started battling with his team mates and was almost killed before he killed them in a matter of minutes. He transformed back and tears started falling from his eyes as he heard the people of the city screaming and the demonic roars of the demons. He had no idea what he was going to do now. Then Kuwabara burst through a window. He was all beaten and bloodied. "Kuwabara" Yusuke yelled and rushed over to his remaining best friend and team mate. You didn't have to be a doctor to tell every bone in his body was broken. Kuwabara was dying from fatal wounds and internal bleeding. _

"_Yusuke... I'm sorry." He said with his last breath and died. It was then Yusuke screamed and wailed._

_**-hghjgjhgy-gjhgygjh-jhgjhg-**_

(Kurama's and Yoko's Nightmare.)_ Kurama looked around in horror. His mother was all over the room, having been torn apart by none other then Yoko, Hiei, and white-haired Mazoku __Yusuke. For some reason Yoko had split from him and now had his own body back. Lucky for Kurama for he still had the plant abilities. He knew he had to kill them but he just couldn't bear to. He dodged in attack from Kagome, who had appeared out of the shadows. Her usually bright blue eyes were now red as blood. She grinned evilly and attacked yet again. Kurama valiantly fought her off and with great sorrow killed Kagome as well as Yusuke. Now his battle with the two full male youkai began. Kurama took Hiei down first and was currently battling his other half, Yoko. They seemed to be evenly matched that is until Kurama, now fully human, began to tire. Using a smoke bomb he mad a run for it. He ran right into a forest where he hid. "Oh Kurama where are you? Don't hide from me, Kurama." Yoko said as he searched the forest. Kurama's heart started beating rapidly in fear. He took a deep breath and tried to trap Yoko using the surrounding foliage. Yoko simply dodged and destroyed the attempt. Yoko then found Kurama. Their battle with their whips resumed and Kurama was loosing. So he ran again this time he ran for a long time. He didn't stop until dawn. He spent the day by running when Yoko appeared and resting for only an hour at a time when he knew he was safe enough to._

_**-hghjgjhgy-gjhgygjh-jhgjhg-**_

The three (Technically four if you include the kitsune within Kurama.) males tossed and turned all night. Kagome woke in the morning to screams coming from two males and very loud growling coming from one in a tree. She looked to see white, red-eyed, baseball-sized spiders crawling all over the three males as they tried to get them off. Kagome started laughing not that they noticed. She then noticed her children blow her hiding behind a bush watching and laughing their asses off. She instinctively knew they were behind this but she didn't care since she was still pissed at the three fools. Kagome stopped laughing and yawned. Training with Yukina/Hiei had been hell and she still had been tired for almost a week now. She still had one or two more training sessions with Yukina but thankfully she was a slave-driver like her brother. Oh yes Kagome knew from the second she met them both that they were brother and sister. Though she knew not why Hiei didn't reveal that he's the brother she is so desperately searching for. She probably should talk to him but she was still pissed.

She didn't really know why she held this grudge herself but still she held it. Kagome guessed it was because that mutt had always called her weak and pathetic. He always claimed his _precious_ Kikyho was better then she, a living breathing being, was. -_Talk about stupidity._- She thought not prepared for when her hi blood beast responded.

|**Yes that mutt was stupid. Do not ever give him the time of day again Ka-go-me or Me and Ai will be very mad. You know you should probably slaughter the mutt but it's up to you to decide.**| Hi said with a dark purr when she mention slaughter and Inuyasha in the same sentence. Kagome mentally rolled her eyes.

-_Yea even if I should slaughter him I don't know if I'll have the strength to. I mean he was once my first love but that flame has died. It was snuffed out long ago when he started with the really harsh insults._- Kagome said sighing almost sadly.

"Momma? You in there?" She heard Raicho say snapping her from her thoughts.

"Oh sorry what did you say Raicho? I was lost in thought." Kagome said softly to her adopted child.

"Oh we were asking how did you like our trickery?" Raicho said with Shippou at her side.

"I loved it. It was hilarious." Kagome said giving them a soft smile as they jumped up and down with excitement. "Hey I know what we can do while they are getting over their fright, let's go to the hot springs! They are really close and I don't think anyone will follow hehe."

"Yea let's!" Shippou said excitedly.

"Alright, Shadow please bring me my bag." Kagome said and suddenly shadow was there with her mistress's bag.

"Mew." She meowed as she sat next to the bag in her small form.

"Thanks Shadow. I know why don't you come with us?" Kagome asked her shadow neko. Shadow nodded with a mew and jumped onto Raicho's head. "Alrighty then let's go!" Kagome said picking up her bag.

_**-hghjgjhgy-gjhgygjh-jhgjhg-**_

Once they got to the springs everyone took off their clothes and jumped in. Kagome let out a happy sigh. Shadow swam in circles around Raicho and Shippou making them giggle. Kagome laughed as well feeling truly content at the moment. Kagome got out her shampoo and conditioner. They were lightly scented since she used to hang around some mutt that would complain about the stench. So she got once that was cinnamon and sandalwood scented. She loved the smell of sandalwood and so one of her mother's friends made this especially for her. Kagome helped her kids wash their hair before washing her own. The way she washed their hair actually made them both emit a purr-like sound. This made her giggle. Then after she washed her own hair the trio and the neko stayed in it a bit longer before deciding to head back. Kagome got dressed in a black shirt that had a red dragon winding around it till it's head rested on her right shoulder. Her pants were dark blue with a snowflake pattern going down the left side of her pants. Her shoes were just some black cloth shoes. (Like the ones Sesshoumaru wears XD) She took out a leather jacket and put it on. This completed her outfit.

Shippou wore his clothe he always wears except he decide to make them like his mother's. Which means his clothes had red, black, and dark blue for color. His vest thing was red while his normally blue clothes were black and he had a dark blue flame on his back to symbolize for his foxfire.

Now Raicho put on one of her mother's shirts. This shirt was a red once with black and purple designs on it. A black hawk and a purple dragon appeared as if they were fighting on the shirt. She then put on some plain black pants and her feet were bare since she didn't usually wear any shoes.

The trio with the neko leisurely walked back to camp with Kagome humming lightly. She felt much better after that bath. Then much to everyone's surprise Inuyasha was suddenly in front of them. "Eeeeep!" Kagome cried as she jumped back, surprised. Shadow transformed into her large form and stood in front of the trio protectively. Kagome actually started to growl lowly as she hid the kids behind her to protect them. "What in hell are you doing here, _Mutt_!?" Kagome demanded to know. Inuyasha's ears were flat against his head as he heard Kagome call him mutt and stare at him with fiery red and blue eyes.

"Kagome I came to apologize, I am sorry for trying to kill you." Inutrasha said making Kagome scoff.

"Yea right and I'm a bloody flying unicorn. I know you work with Naraku you baka! Now get out of my sight you mutt! Or else I will kill you." Kagome threatened as Inuyasha scowled.

"Fine then. Naraku gives you his best wishes and have a fun time in hell!" He yelled throwing something at Kagome which sucked her into a portal and the kids were shocked. Shadow turned around ready to kill the hanyou that put her mistress in a place where even she can't go. Only animals from hell can go back to hell. The kids started crying as now there mother was gone and they didn't know if she was alright or not. Shadow came over and curled around them, trying to comfort them as best she could. Shadow let out a loud roar calling the other nekos.

_**-hghjgjhgy-gjhgygjh-jhgjhg-**_

(Back at camp.) Everyone looked up us they heard a loud roar. "Kilala! Wait!" Sango yelled as Kilala and the others transformed and started to take off. Sango jumped onto her neko's back and took off with her and the other nekos. Sango let them lead and in just a few minutes they arrived at where the roar came from. Sango gasped when she saw the kids and Shadow crying. Echo and Silver walked over to Shadow and they seemed to be talking. Then suddenly the two nekos were growling lowly and glaring in a direction. "Shippou, Raicho! What happened?! Where's Kagome?" Sango asked rushing over to the kids with Kilala right next to her.

"That stupid Inutrasha was here and he somehow sent Okaa-san to hell!" Both yelled sobbing at the loss.

"_**That idiot DID WHAT!?**_" Sango yelled very pissed off now as the others arrived. They had heard what the kids had said.

"Wait Kagome's been sent to hell?!" Yusuke yelled. The others were too stunned to speak.

"Yes that fucking mutt sent her there. I guess it really is true that Inutrasha and Miro-baka joined that asshole of a demon." Sango said glaring at the ground.

_**-hghjgjhgy-gjhgygjh-jhgjhg-**_

(With Kagome:) "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH" She yelled as she fell through the portal and into hell. She hit the ground and sat up with a groan. She gasped when she looked around. Everything around her was dark and there wouldn't be any light if it wasn't for the molten lava and fires around the place. Kagome had landed on a cliff overlooking a big part of the gigantic place she was in. Kagome looked around, she had arrived in hell.

_**~The end~**_

_Me: OH MY GOD! Kaggy's in hell! NUUUUUUUUU_

_Shizure: You're the author so you were initially the one that sent her there._

_Me: Yea I know but it's an important part of the story! I didn't want her to go to hell but she had to._

_Yukina: While our author cries in her emo corner please review and hoped you enjoyed! _

_Me:*Sniffles* Sorry this was kinda a short chapter but the next one is going to be a long one I promise._


	7. Ch 5 Kagome Gets Thrown into Hell

_**Forbidden Beauty**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE BELOW:**_

_**Me: It has come to my attention that some of you readers are annoyed with my A/n (Author's notes) Well I'm fucking sorry! Yeesh saying that I should stop commenting on MY own FUCKING STORY is like saying to me: 'SHUT THE FUCK UP!' Alright I respect that, that you would have me stop talking like everyone else I know so say goodbye to these little Author's corners and Author's notes. There wasn't even that MANY A/N'S! ALRIGHT I'm just gonna stop talking period! If you want to know what shit is in the story then FUCKING PM ME! Besides I bet no one even reads Author's Corner**_

_**Kallasea: No! You can't just go all mute on us!**_

_**Me: Yes I fucking can and people want me to shut my bitchy mouth the fuck up so I fucking will.**_

_**Yusuke: Whoa easy with the swearing there sailor!**_

_**Me: You're one to talk, Yusuke! STFU!**_

_**Kallasea: But but...**_

_**Me: No buts! I'll still do disclaimer but that's all I'll do now. Alright I own fucking NOTHING except my OC's and the story Forbidden Beauty. Thank you for reading.**_

_**Kallasea: Q^Q She is sorry for swearing but is absolutely livid that someone just told her to shut her trap. But this person was wrong Q^Q So see ya guys in different stories since she won't quit there just here. Again sor-**_

_**Me: Kalla-chan shut up and let's get on with the story.**_

_**Kalla: Can't we just give them one last author's corner? Q^Q*Teary anime eyes and puppy face here***_

_**Me: Grrr fine. Below is the Author's coner I wrote for this chappy before I saw that comment from an anonymous reader. Whose comment I deleted... the fucking muso. That's like one person speaking for the whole fucking audience. Like that one stupid meme**_

_King: 'I am your king.'_

_Peasant 'I didn't vote for you'_

_**LAST AUTHOR'S CORNER **_

_(Kallasea: **Unless you guys all want her to continue. Say so in reviews. I will take a vote.**)_

_**(Mean joking alert XD)**_

_Me: Welcome to another awesome (Not really I think :(|) installment of FB! Not to be confused with Face Book of course XD Why am I even telling you guys this? You already know this lawls_

_Kallasea: Cause you know that THERE are some idiots out there who would think it was Face Book... but I bet those kinds can't even read :P_

_Me: Thanks for such kind words*Sarcastic*_

_Kallasea: Glad to help*Being sarcastic as well.*_

_Yukina: Well ladies? Let's get it started! We don't have all day._

_Me: Hai hai Yukina. Kags if you would?_

_Kagome: Of course Demonic. The Authoress, DemonicKitty does not own any right to either of these shows. So lawsuits and idiotic flamers/false reporters stay the hell away! _

_Me: Oh and please do not remove any of my fucking stories or I swear I'll sue! Besides I've got One Hell of a Lawyer! (Yes I am using that line from Black Butler)_

_**Chapter 5: Kagome Gets Thrown into Hell.**_

_**The Others' Adventurous Days Without Her!**_

_**-X-X-X-**_

Kagome gave a sigh as she cursed softly. She was in fucking hell. Fire, lava, brimstone you name it. Hell from way up where she was she could even see a place that looked as if the ice age had hit it. Creatures she couldn't make out at present were flying around. Why did things like this always have to happen to her?

_**-X-X-X-**_

(With the others:) Sango was ranting so pissed off that no one dared approach her as they all talked quietly.

"Okay Raicho you said Kagome was sent to hell?" Koenma asked. Yusuke had contacted Koenma through his communicator though neither had any idea why or how it worked through time but it did.

"Y-yes the scary half-demon sent her there with some sort of potion. It made a portal that sucked her in and then disappeared after she was sucked in." Raicho said as she comforted her new brother. Shippou was nearly inconsolable because he had once again lost his family but not all of it. For that he was at least grateful.

Shippou kept the hope that Kagome would come back. He knew that she would find a way out she had to. He just hoped she wouldn't meet kikyho.

"I see well I'll try to see if I can find anything out on this end. You guys might want to ask this Totosai fellow if he knows anything. You hear me Yusuke?"

"Yea yea Toddler I hear ya." Yusuke said and before Koenma could reply, Yusuke shut the communicator off, "So let's go ask the old guy." Raicho stood up with Shippou and looked at Yusuke.

"I think Shippou and I need some time alone. We'll take the nekos so don't worry. Shadow, Echo, Silver come on." Raicho said spreading her wings and taking off with the nekos following in their own ways.

_**-X-X-X-**_

(Raicho and Shippou in a hidden grove:) Raicho arrived at one of her special places she had as a sort of home with her brother. Shippou had been silently crying on the way there. "Shippou don't worry I'm sure Okaa-san will return. I mean she wouldn't leave us alone. She'll find a way back I'm sure of it!" Raicho said comforting Shippou.

"R-really? You think so?" Shippou asked.

"I can feel it. She will return. Let's play! It'll help quell the worry til okaa-san comes back."

"Alright Ane-chan." Shippou said and they played as the sun rose into the sky.

_**-X-X-X-**_

(With the group as they go back:) "I can't believe 'Gome's been sent to hell!" Yukina said frowning.

"I know! When I come across that damn half-breed I shall make him wish he were never born" Sango hissed venomously.

"I'm going to help kill him Sango." Yusuke said with a VERY dark look on his face, "No one just sends someone to hell. Especially not someone like Kagome."

The others nodded agreeing with his statement. Then they looked up as they heard screams. Those were Shippou's and Raicho's! Everyone rushed to see a scorpion-like youkai attacking the little ones. Sango suddenly threw her boomerang. It hit the demon and bounced off. Luckily it knocked it back and stunned it. The kids scrambled to get away as the Nekos' continued to fight it glad for the help. Shizuru stood back watching since she did not have a weapon or the training. Genkai was analyzing the demon, searching for any chinks in the armor of its.

Hiei took out his sword and in a flash he was gone. He appeared as he tried to slice through the hard as fucking hell shell of the demon. He got knocked back.

"Dear Kami! That thing has a very tough shell!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious!" Sango said throwing the boomerang again. This time it knocked it over. She caught her boomerang sliding back a little from the force.

_**-X-X-X-**_

(With a certain evil hanyou:) Naraku laughed maliciously as he watched the events unfold in Kanna's mirror. They wouldn't be able to beat his newest creation so easily now that their down a few powerful warriors. He didn't know, however, that there were still some pretty powerful fighters in the group. He sent Kagura to get the monk. She rolled her eyes and left.

Going to the dungeons she went to a cell that held a certain monk. She looked at all the keys hanging on the ring. -_Sheesh there's a lot of stupid keys_- She thought looking for the right one making some noise. Said monk looked up.

"Oi! Let me out of here. Normally I would ask a beautiful lady to bear my children but you are the spawn of Naraku" He said insulting her making her sigh. She finally found the right one and unlocked the door. She went inside and grabbed him by the arm. Her claws kind of dug into the Monk's arm.

"Hey watch the claws!" the Monk said.

"Just shut up already monk!" Kagura snapped glaring fiercely at said monk. He gulped shutting up instantly as she dragged him along then said in a more quiet tone, "Look I don't want to do this as much as you don't want to but I have to obey that bastard. He has my heart. Literally. I just want to be as free as the wind to do as I please." The monk blinked a little shocked to find this out about the enemy. She was actually basically a slave to the evil hanyou. The way she spoke and seeing such a pure hatred for Naraku in her eyes shocked him to the core. Now he felt kind of bad.

_**-X-X-X-**_

"I've brought the monk." Kagura said emotionless as she dragged the monk into the room.

"Good leave him hear and go." Naraku ordered and she reluctantly obeyed. The monk gulped as he was left alone with Naraku and the soul-stealing she-demon, Kanna, "Now monk look at the mirror" He hesitantly looked at the mirror and gasped going wide-eyed as he saw the gang fighting with a giant scorpion-like demon. However he was surprised to find Kagome missing and quite a few new faces among the group.

"Suppose it's time to send you out Miroku." Naraku said with an ominous chuckle. Naraku then immobilized the poor monk before placing a spider-like creature on the back of his neck. It sunk it's fangs in holding onto the monk with a tight grip. Miroku went limp for a moment before looking up at Naraku with dead eyes. This made the evil hanyou laugh loudly.

"Now that you're under my control monk. I want you to do something for me. Kill that troublesome Taijiya for me." Naraku said chuckling. Then he let the monk go and made Kagura bring said monk with her to go to the gang.

_**-X-X-X-**_

(Back with the gang:) Yusuke hit it with a spirit blast that seems to do something but the scorpion-like youkai knocked him down and was going to hit him with it's poisonous stinger on it's tail. Before it struck Hiei blocked it somehow with just his sword. Hiei gave Yusuke enough time to get out of the way before getting out of the way himself.

Hiei cursed silently when he noticed his sword was cracked. He looked back at the beast to see it attacking Yukina. His eyes went wide before he growled flames surrounding his clenched fists. Then his headband burned away and his Jagan Eye opened. He then ripped the bandages on his arm off and sent the Dragon of the Darkness Flame to kill the damned Youkai.

As it died two people, well one man and a demoness arrived on a giant white feather. When they got off Sango gasped going wide eyed.

"What is it Sango-san?" Kurama asked as she started trembling. She didn't appear to hear him as she took a shaky step forward.

"Houshi...sama?" She questioned seeing Miroku standing next to Kagura the Wind Sorceress.

~_**End**_~


End file.
